For Love or Justice
by whitedove03
Summary: AU Jolie Fic. Natalie Balsom is on the run and FBI Agent John McBain is on the case. See what happens when the rugged FBI agent gets his prey.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**A special thanks to Tina for the title help and to Manda for being my sounding board for my plot ideas. Also a special thanks to Shama for her help with a few questions I needed answers for.**

**Authors Note: The sequel to Family Secrets is gonna have to wait a bit cause this story has taken root in my brain and I feel the need to write it ****before the Sequel to Family Secrets.**

* * *

**For Love or Justice **

**By Missy Ann**

**Chapter 1**

They were coming for her. She knew it. Natalie Balsom thought as she hurriedly packed her belongings in her old junker of a car. Throwing her bag in the back seat and her purse in the front she hopped in and started up the engine. Pulling away from the curb she rolled down the road at a fast clip, determined to get away before they came for her.

Glancing in her mirror she felt a sense of loss as she sped away from the only place she considered home. Atlantic City was in her blood and she was going to miss it with every beat of her heart but she couldn't stay. Not after...after... all that had happened. Sometimes life was too cruel. Having to leave her brother was the worst punishment off all. To just have him back only to have to leave again was heartbreaking. Not saying goodbye had nearly killed her but she could not, would not, place him in danger because of her.

"Bye Rex," She whispered sadly. Tears forming in her eyes as she continued driving away. Away from her life and everyone she had ever known. Stealing her self against the onslaught of emotions she again reminded herself of why she had to leave, why all this was necessary. Knowing she needed to get away, to hide she headed for an old friend. Someone she knew would help her, someone with connections.

Driving through the bad parts of AC she hoped none of her friends noticed her car. It was still early yet so it was unlikely that they would be around but knowing her crowd one never knew. Hoping that he was there as she finally reached her destination Natalie hopped out of the car and ran up the steps to the small but rich looking building. It looked out of place in this neighborhood but that was because the owner loved to live in style and liked to be near his work. Knocking firmly on the door until a big beefy black man wearing a tight fitting black shirt and leather coat answered the door. "What?" he asked gruffly, his manor intimidating.

"I'm here to see Vincent. Tell him its Natty." Natalie stated, her tone hard. She knew that unless you were confident and controlled no one took you seriously in this town. As the man left Natalie waited, waited for her friend.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

John McBain walked up the steps to the rundown apartment building that was the residence of one Miss. Natalie Balsom. He was here to take her in for questioning about the murder of a man named Victor Grossman. Grossman was a middle-aged accountant who had had some unsavory connections to a gambling ring. He had turned up shot to death in front of his home the night before and several witnesses had placed Miss. Balsom as the last one to see him alive.

Raising his hand he knocked on the door and waited. After a minute the door was opened by a younger man of about 19-20 years of age. According to his information this must be her brother Rex Balsom. Looking him over john could see that he was a punk. From his baggy pants to his shaggy hair Rex Balsom gave off the image of a tough street kid that knew some unsavory types of people. Of course in this part of town that wasn't hard, there were drug dealers on every corner and hookers turning tricks 50 feet from this very door. Inexplicably John was struck with the hope that Miss Balsom wasn't one of them.

Shaking his head trying to figure out why he cared he asked, "Is Natalie Balsom here?"

Rex looked this stranger up and down. Noting his manor of dress and his stance Rex concluded that he was a cop. He could always tell who was a cop and who wasn't. Natty called him the 5-O detector. Knowing this was a cop put Rex on edge. "Nope, Sorry." Rex said and tried to shut the door in John's face.

John stuck his foot in the door and said, "Whoa, wait a minute. I have a few more questions." Shouldering his way in and flashing his badge he stood in the doorway determined to get answers. "Look, Kid this is a serious matter and I need to know where Miss Balsom is."

Rex flashed an irritated look at John. Having seen his FBI badge Rex wondered what the hell Natalie had gotten herself into. "Look cop. Natalie is my sister and whatever you think she did she is a good woman and I won't help you!" Rex was angry. Cops had been nothing but trouble since they were children. Always calling CPS on Roxy and threatening to take them away from her and each other. The last time a cop had come to ask 'questions' Rex had been arrested and charged with a crime he hadn't committed.

"My name is John McBain not 'Cop' and I can arrest you for hindering an official police investigation." John said irritated with Rex's attitude. "Now do you know where your sister is? She could be in so serious trouble and I need to ask her some questions about where she was last night."

"She was with me, here, all night." Rex lied. He had been home but Natalie had not. In fact he had been planning to ask her where she had been when he last saw her. He had figured she had gotten lucky but apparently that was not the case. Far from it looked like. Hoping he could bluff this cop away he held his stance and looked John straight in the eye, daring him to question his story.

John knew Rex was lying. He could tell by the way the kid answered the question. Deciding to leave it for now he said, "I need to see her room. I have a warrant." Handing Rex the search warrant he began to look around. Motioning to the two bedroom doors he asked, "Which one is Natalie's?"

Rex sighed and pointed to the one on the left. He hoped Natalie didn't have anything illegal in there as he showed John the right room. His sister wasn't normally one to get into trouble even considering that she was a good friend of Vincent Jones.

John nodded and went into the room. Noticing that it was very neat and tidy as he walked straight to the closet and flung open the door. "Empty," he muttered to himself. That was a bad sign; it meant that she had taken off. Sighing he turned back to Rex who had followed him into the room and asked again, "Where is she Rex."

Rex was just as shocked as John when he saw that Natalie had cleaned out her closet. Never in a million years did he think Natalie would ever get into serious enough trouble that she needed to run away. He was hurt that she hadn't at least said goodbye to him. Not saying it to Roxy he would have understood but to him? He knew that she had probably left in a hurry but it still hurt.

"I don't know," he said honestly, though if he had to guess he would guess that she went to Vince for help.

Picking up a picture from the bedside table John looked at it closely, it was of Natalie and Rex at the beach hugging. Obviously they were very close. John could tell that Rex was genuinely shocked that Natalie's closet and drawers had been cleaned out which probably meant that she hadn't told him of her plans to leave town. As he looked at the picture two things struck him the first was that he wished he could have a relationship like that with his own brother and the second was that he felt a strange pull toward the girl. Sure with her long red hair and curvaceous body she was beautiful, gorgeous really, but it wasn't that or maybe not just that he thought with a slight grin. He felt something, something he couldn't identify. He actually wanted to be wrong about her, for some reason he wanted her to be innocent.

Shaking that notion from his head as he put down the picture and handing Rex his card John said, "If she contacts you or comes back call me." He knew Rex wouldn't call but it was procedure to give the card and say that. Taking one last look around for something that would give him a clue as to where Natalie had gone John left the apartment.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Natalie stood at the door waiting; she smiled to herself at the weirdness of the situation. After all the promises and vows she had made to herself, her life had come to this. Running from the law and about to ask the head of Atlantic City's crime syndicate for help. It hardly mattered that they were friends and had been for many years what mattered was that she was here doing something she had vowed never to do.

Along with her wry amusement was the very real worry that if the cops didn't find her someone else would, someone who didn't care what actually happened. She knew that leaving town was her only chance to come out of this alive and out of jail.

"Natalie!" Called a voice from just beyond the doorway.

Natalie looked up as a tall good-looking black man came into view. He was wearing an expensive suit and lots of gold. "Vince!" Natalie said smiling up at him as he engulfed her in a quick hug.

After a few minutes of hugging and happy exclamations Vince got down to business. He knew Natalie well enough to know something was seriously wrong. She didn't usually drop by for unexpected visits. Ushering her to a private room and calling off his bodyguards he sat down and motioned for Natalie to take the chair right across from him. "What brings you here Natty?" He asked getting to the point.

Natalie looked down at her hands for a second then back at him, "I need your help," she said softly.

Vincent looked at her in surprise; it was not like Natalie to ask for help. "What kind of help?" he asked.

"I need to disappear. I need a new identity, a different car, some cash and a place to hide out." Natalie answered him. Fidgeting with her shirt she looked at him and waited for the inevitable question that she knew was coming. It wasn't long before he asked it.

"Why? Natalie what have you gotten yourself into?" Vince wanted to know. He and Natalie had been friends for years. She had interceded when his sister was being attacked by a bunch of girls at school. He would forever be grateful for that. Even after his sister left the country to marry an Italian chef he and Natalie stayed close. Their friendship was solid but she didn't participate in his business and had never once asked him to do anything illegal for her.

"Last night I... I..." she struggled to say, then started again. Telling him only a brief accounting of the events the night before she finished with, " and so I need to leave, to get out of town fast."

Vince nodded at that sentiment still shocked at her story. He believed her about what happened but he know that anyone who didn't know her, didn't care about her, would think she was lying. It was too fantastic a story, too improbable, just too damn unlikely for anyone to believe. Plus what she had done was illegal and she would be sent to prison for the rest of her life.

"Ok Natalie, I'll help. You know I will" Vince said reaching over and giving her a brief hug. Pulling back he called someone and spoke briefly into the phone. After a minute he put the phone down and said, "I'll have everything you need with in the hour."

"Ohhh thank you Vince! You're the best!" Natalie said a bit tearfully. An hour later she was back on the road with a new car, new identity a place to go and enough money to get her far away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Two days later John wasn't any closer to finding the Balsom girl then he had been when he talked to her brother Rex. After an interesting conversation with Roxanne, the girl's mother, he concluded that Natalie wouldn't tell her a thing. Roxanne Balsom, Roxy for short, looked to be the poster child for bad parenting. She was a drunk and had a terrible gambling addiction. She hadn't even cared that her daughter could be in real trouble. She had just lamented that Natalie had friends in high places but never helped her out at all.

Shaking his head and feeling sorry for Natalie Balsom he thought about Roxy's words. 'Friends in high places?' What exactly did that mean? He couldn't believe that Natalie would have friends with in the police department or government offices. Suddenly it hit him. Those were HIS idea of high places not Roxy's! Roxy was a gambler; her idea of high places would probably be those that could pay off her debts for her!

"Stupid!" he muttered to himself. He had wasted 2 days watching the Balsom's when he should have been staking out someone else entirely! He started his car and drove to the Atlantic City police Department.

Asking for information concerning the crime organizations in the city he began scouring the files for a possible connection to Natalie.

"Got it!" John muttered some 4 hours later. Surrounded by papers and files he sat at the desk looking triumphant. HE found the link! Natalie had been in school with Vincent Jones's sister. According to this report there was some altercation and Natalie defended the sister and earned Vincent's gratitude. His friendship and loyalty. Even After all these years John was willing to stake his reputation that they were still close. "Time to pay you a visit Mr. Jones." He said, again talking to himself.

After making a few calls John found out that Natalie indeed do go to the man for help. This didn't look good for her. Not good at all. If she was friends with the leader of the most powerful crime organizations in Atlantic City it was entirely possible that she could have committed the cold blooded murder she was accused of.

After a few more calls he found out that Jones had helped get rid of her car and probably her identity. Calling the DMV he quickly discovered that Jones had gotten her a car, another quick call to the bank yielded a substantial with draw form Jones account. Undoubtedly to give to Natalie so she would have some money to get far away.

Jones hadn't even bothered to hide his transactions, which on his part was a pretty good mood. The more hidden a move the more suspicious it looked. Doing it all out in the open was smart, it attracted less unwanted attention. Heck If John hadn't known of Natalie's connection to Vince's sister, who was out of the country, he wouldn't have looked twice at these actions.

After making yet another call he had an address. It was in upstate Maryland. Getting in his car he first filledit up and headed out to get his quarry. Hoping she came peaceably and that she would still be there when he got there he drove all afternoon. Getting there around dusk he quickly pulled in and got out of the car.

Walking quietly over to the door of her motel room he listened for noises inside. Not hearing anything he tried the doorknob, locked. Taking out some tools he quickly picked the lock and smiled when he felt it pop open. Slowly pulling open the door he say that the main room was empty. 'She must be in the bathroom' John thought to himself.

Hearing the water in the other room turn on he smiled to himself, sat down on the bed and waited for her to come out.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Natalie washed her face and combed her newly washed hair, deep in thought. It had been 2 days, 2 days since she had seen Rex, 2 days since she had seen anyone she knew. She missed her friends and family more then she had ever imagined she would. She even missed Roxy, as hard to believe as it was.

Finishing up she brushed her teeth and slipped on her robe over her PJ's. She wanted to order a Pizza and didn't want to open the door in her nightclothes. Opening the bathroom door a billow of steamed came out and she walled out not noticing John sitting thereon the bed watching her with interest.

"Hello Natalie." John said, wanting to startle her. He had been surprised she didn't notice him but it was for the best. It was easier to deal with people when they weren't expecting you.

"AHHH!" Natalie screamed and dove for the floor. Fully expecting to be riddled with bullets before she hit the floor. When nothing happened she looked up and saw a gorgeous Man sitting on her bed. He had long dark hair, a handsome face (that was frozen in shock at her action) and a sculpted body. But what held her attention was the gun he had sitting on his lap.

Realizing if he had wanted her dead he would have shot her already she stood back up and demanded, "Who the Hell are you?"

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (Snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"John McBain. FBI" John said placidly. "You're Natalie Balsom I take it."

At the words FBI Natalie froze and turned pale, those three letters sending a shaft of fear straight through her. Thinking quickly she spun around and raced for the bathroom. Slamming the door before John could reach her she raced to the window and threw it open. Grabbing her bag from the bathroom floor she tossed it out the window.

John jumped up from the bed the minute she sprinted to the bathroom. Getting there just as she slammed the door in his face he cursed at himself for even giving her the opportunity to get away. Knocking hard on the door he yelled through, "Come on Miss Balsom open up. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."

Not hearing anything he tried the knob. It was locked. Taking a deep breath he said, "Open the door or I'll kick it in" he called through the door. When nothing happened he braced himself and placed a hard kick on the door. It flew open and he looked around. "Fuck," he muttered to himself, Natalie was nowhere in sight and the window was wide open. Spinning around quickly he raced for the front door, and the parking lot.

Natalie raced around the building to the lot where her car was. Holding her bad tightly and her keys in her other hand she ran to her car and threw open the door. "Ahhh," she squealed as a hand grabbed her arm in a vice-like grip. As the hand spun her around he found herself looking to a pair of gorgeous blue eyes, very angry gorgeous blue eyes. Looking at his hand on her arm then back up to his angry face Natalie suppressed a shudder.

Her arm burned where he was touching her and Natalie was ashamed to admit to herself that it wasn't a bad burn at all. Pushing away her unwanted attraction to him, as slight as it was, she tried to yank her arm away. "Let me go!" She demanded.

When John saw Natalie trying to jump in her car he hadn't stopped to think. He simply reacted and grabbed her and spun her around. His fingers tingled on her flesh and sent a shaft of lust straight to his groin when he saw her robe had come open a bit and was revealing her skimpy tank top she wore. Swearing under his breath at his body's unwelcome reaction he struggled to get him self under control before he did something stupid, like kiss her senseless.

Her angry demand brought him back to his senses and he growled, "No, I need to ask you a few questions, can't have you running away again."

Natalie struggled a bit more then, when it became obvious that he was much stronger, she stopped. Determined to wait for another opening to get away from him she simply looked at him with hostile eyes.

"Come on," John said pulling her along with him back to the room. He felt bad for treating her like this then remembered why he was here in the first place. He hardened his heart and pushed away any tenderness he had been harboring for her.

Natalie was mad, more at herself then at the agent sent to get her. She was ferrous that she had been caught so quickly that she had been completely off guard. Following him into the room, albeit unwillingly, and to the bed. Fear began to seep in at this new twist; did he mean to rape her? She began to struggle as he pushed her down on the bed, "No!" she said.

John saw her fear and his heart gave a little tug. Steeling himself he simply took out his cuffs and slipped one around her wrist and the other around the bedpost. Stepping back he said," Can't have you running away again before we have a chance to talk."

Shocked he had not done more then cuff her but still scared that he might Natalie glared at him with a false bravado. "Is this how you get people to talk? What are you gonna do keep me like this till I spill? Or are you going to rape me now that I can't get away?" She spat the questions at him, her voice filled with contempt. Cops! They were all the same. They simply took what they wanted cause they had all the power.

John was shocked at the venom in her voice, at the contempt she had for cops. Clearly someone had taken advantage of her. Determined not to be swayed he simply said, "I just want to ask you a few questions. I would have had to restrain you if you hadn't run. You are in some serious trouble. Do you know that? A man is dead and you're the last person to see him alive."

Natalie struggled with the cuffs a bit more then looked at him, glaring. "Un-cuff me and I'll tell you anything you want to know," she lied. No way was she spilling anything to this bastard. He would lock her up and probably jam the needle in her arm himself.

John smiled at her attempt to get free. He was certain the moment he took those cuffs off her she would bolt for the door. Besides she looked good sitting on that bed with her robe gaping open and her hair a mess. "Where the hell did that come from?" John thought to himself as he got a little excited by the thought. This was so unlike him to behave so with a suspect, especially a murder suspect. Trying to shake off the embarrassing and very inappropriate reaction to her he simply said, "No."

Seeing his unwanted reaction to her Natalie got an idea. Deciding to use his obvious attraction to her to her advantage she lowered her voice to a seductive level and said huskily, "Please? These cuffs are tight and they're hurting my wrist." Looking into his eyes and pretending to be helpless she was surprised when a sliver of awareness went through her. He had the most beautiful eyes she thought to herself absently before clamping down on those silly notions. She couldn't afford to be attracted to him, not with her life on the line here.

Knowing what she was doing didn't stop his body from responding to her husky words. His groin tightened and he had to clench his hands against the desire that hit him but he stayed where he was. "Sorry," he got out his voice noticeably lower then it had been a moment ago.

Natalie suppressed a smile of triumph. She was getting to him; she knew it. Nearly laughing she decided to up the anti a bit and swung her legs on the bed and stretched as if to get rid of a cramp. The action arched her back and the robe fell further away from her breasts leaving her with only the skimpy tanktop as cover. Pushing her chest out as much as possible she was rewarded when John's mouth parted and his eyes locked on her chest. She could see his face darken with hunger and his breathing quickened but still he didn't move towards her.

He knew what she was doing and it was working, desire slammed him and he was frozen to the spot. Knowing that Natalie was wanted for questioning in a homicide did nothing to put out the desire he was feeling for her. "Stop it. Its not gonna work. I'm not letting you out of those cuffs." He ground out through clenched teeth.

Natalie pouted sexily at him, "But my wrist really hurts," she said. "Can you just loosen them up a bit?"

John sighed and braced himself against the want he was still trying to get under control. "Fine," he said with resignation.

Getting up he went over to her and leaned over her a bit to look at her wrist. Seeing that it was indeed red from the cuffs he took her wrist in a firm grip, ignoring the heat that pulsed up his arm. He un-cuffed her then re-cuffed her only leaving the cuffs a bit looser.

Natalie signed in relief and watched with interest as he stuck the key in his jacket pocket. A plan began to form. She needed that key!

As he started to straighten up John made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Caught in her stare he lost himself in her eyes. Feeling like he was staring into an endless ocean of blue Johns breathing hitched and backed up in his throat. With out even realizing it he leaned forward a bit and lightly brushed her lips with his own. Fire shot through him but he was brought to his senses by her hard push against his midsection.

The minute he began to lean forward Natalie knew that this was her chance to get away. She hadn't expected the heat the scorched her as his lips brushed hers. Quickly regaining her composure she slipped her hand and grabbed the key from his pocket and gave him a hard shove to mask her movement.

John was breathing heavy and very embarrassed. He backed up quickly and blurted out, "I'm sorry," then whipped around and headed to the bathroom to get a grip on his wayward hormones. When he came back out of the bathroom ten minutes later Natalie was gone. Running to the door and flinging it open, "God Damn it Natalie!" he said grabbing his stuff he ran to his car only to see that she had put a knife in the front driver side tire. Letting loose another curse he set to changing the tire.

**_To be continued………_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

John cursed his rotten luck as he followed yet another cold trail to finding Natalie Balsom. It had been seven days since he had let her get away, since he had let his lust overrule his better judgment. His boss was not pleased at all that Natalie had gotten away. The fact that she had ran made her look guilty in the eyes of the FBI and there was now a warrant out for her arrest. Should he fail to bring her in this time he could kiss his job goodbye.

He had neglected to tell his boss a few details on how Natalie escaped. He had left out that he had kissed her and that in the process of kissing her she had stolen his handcuff key and gotten away while he was in the bathroom trying to get his lust for the suspect under control. What he had told them was that he had checked to make sure her cuffs were tight enough and she somehow managed to pickpocket the key.

A part of him was furious that Natalie had gotten away, that she had bested him. It galled him to know that she had taken off right under his nose. But the thing that really bothered him was his own actions and their part in aiding her escape. . Not to mention the fact that he had taken advantage of a suspect in his custody. If he had been professional, if he had kept his baser instincts under control Natalie Balsom would not be in the wind nor would he be on the verge of loosing his badge.

But hopefully a lead would turn up and he would find her, before anything happened to her. John shook his head in regret and wondered if his luck would ever change. It seemed like every time he got a lead that sounded plausible it turned out to be nothing. Pulling into a motel for the night he decided to get a room and finish his journey back to Jersey in the morning.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Natalie gasped as his hands glided up her back to tangle in her hair. Bringing her close for a passionate kiss he devoured her with his lips. Running her hands down his naked back she pulled his hips closer as she arched up into him. Moaning at the contact of flesh on flesh she kissed him wildly, heat spiraling through her. When he pulled away to gasp for air she moaned at the loss, "Johhhhnn"

>>>

Natalie sat up quickly, her heart pumping furiously and her body covered in sweat. She had dreamed about him again! She had been having erotic dreams about Agent John McBain since their kiss a week ago. She didn't understand why she kept having these incredibly hot dreams about him. Or maybe she did, he was gorgeous after all and his kiss, though very brief, was hot. She didn't want to be attracted to him, she didn't want to dream about him but it didn't look like she had a choice.

"Damn it!" she said, throwing the covers back she got out of bed. Walking to the bathroom she went straight to the shower and turned the cold tap on. "Nothing like a cold shower to wake you up in the morning." She muttered to herself.

After her cold shower Natalie packed up her things and put them in her car, a new one from Vince. This time they had covered their tracks much better so the cops couldn't trace it. After putting the stuff in the car she decided that she needed something to eat. There was a small diner about a block away so she decided to walk. It would give her time to think of where to go next.

After John, as she now thought of him, had found her and she had gotten away she had been more careful. She only stayed a max of two days in a town before moving on it was safer that way. There was less chance she would be found by the cops or by anyone else that might be looking for her. After what had transpired and what Vince had told her Natalie was beginning to think that the cops would be the least of her worries. They at least played by a set of rules. The men that were after her now played by only one rule and that was simply to win, by any means necessary.

After that man had been shot they would be out for her blood. Apparently he had been a high level smuggler in their operation. Looking down lost in thought she began to think about that night, the night her world went to pieces. It had begun just like any normal night. She had been working and then HE had come in. Gloria had been on shift too but she had gone in the back for something. Natalie had been busy with another customer and hadn't noticed him go into the back to find Gloria.

The next thing she knew Gloria came running out with a guy holding a gun chasing her. Natalie had acted instinctively and tripped the guy and the gun went flying and landed almost at her feet. Picking it up had seemed like the right thing to do at the time. But then he had quickly jumped to his feet and rushed her. The gun had gone off and after that everything was kind of a blur. The next thing she remembered clearly was helping Gloria get rid of the body. After that she knew she needed to get out of town and fast. She hadn't counted on being caught so quickly and by a man that turned her brain to mush and made her body burn for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The next morning John was all ready to get back to Jersey and chase down another lead that might bring him to the elusive Natalie. Walking to his car he noticed a car driving kind if strangely. It was going very slowly, and it looked as if it was coming to a stop about 20 feet from an intersection. Feeling something off about the situation he walked to the sidewalk and looked around for a reason for the erratic driving. Seeing nothing he began to turn back to his car, catching a figure crossing the street at a crosswalk.

Suddenly the car revved the engine squealed the tires and took off like a rocket. It was aiming straight for the person crossing the street. With out any conscious thought John, who was closer then the car to the pedestrian who was wearing a trench coat and large brimmed hat, ran across the street shouting, "Look out!" and tackled the person just as the car raced by, not even slowing down at all.

"Are you ok?" John asked the woman he had tackled as he stood up and reached down a hand to help her up. As the woman took his hand John looked at her for the first time. He noticed her hat had fallen to the ground and her coat had opened up to reveal that beautiful hair and body he had fantasized about all week. No! It couldn't be! It was! "Natalie." He said in disbelief, 'she had almost been killed!' he thought with shock. He tried to speak through the lump in his throat but found he couldn't. He swallowed and tried again, recovering a bit and smirking to cover his discomfort he thanked heaven for his change of luck saying, "So Miss. Balsom, we meet again."

Natalie looked up at the hero that saved her life and her eyes widened in total disbelief, "You!" she said and tried to yank her hand away. "It can't be you! How did you find me!" The person who had just saved her life was none other then Agent John McBain of the FBI. Of all the cursed luck, it had to be the one person in the world she had hoped never to see again. To top all of this off she had just been thinking about him before she was almost run down by that maniac driver.

John wasn't about to let her get away this time so he whipped out his handcuffs and slapped one around her wrist and attached the other to his own wrist. Pocketing the key and stealing himself against the heat that happened whenever he touched her he said, "Natalie Balsom you are under arrest for the murder of Victor Grossman. You have the right to remain silent, you have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney one will be appointed to you..." John continued with reading her right to her.

"What? Before you said I was only wanted for questioning!" Natalie said her voice angry, but feeling very scared and alone.

Steeling himself not to feel any pity or anything at all for her John finished with the rights and said coldly, "That's before you stole the key to the cuffs and ran away. The bureau now believes they have enough evidence to convict you of murder." Remembering how she had used her body to entice him and distract him he vowed it would not happen again.

Natalie was scared but she was damned if she would show him that. Lifting her chin and meeting his gaze challengingly she said, "So now what? You haul me off to jail?" Conscious of the fact they were still in the middle of the road she asked snidely, "can we continue this out of the road please? I have no desire to become road pizza cause you feel the need to assert your dominance."

Fine John said curtly and roughly dragged her to the sidewalk and then to his car. Motioning for her to climb in from the driver side he followed her in and started the car. Right now I'm taking you in.

Stung in spit of herself of his eagerness to be rid of her she asked rudely, "Can I at least get my stuff and lock my car? Come on what will it hurt. It will take all of a minute."

"Fine," John said, "I can call from your motel room and see what I am supposed to do with you."

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

The short drive to the motel was tense and laced with hostility. Every time Natalie moved her arm it brushed against his causing heat to singe her flesh. She didn't want to feel anything for him, she wanted to be unmoved by his presence, unaffected by him in any way. But clearly that wasn't going to happen so her only choice was to ignore it.

John shot a look over to Natalie and smiled to himself a bit. She was trying so hard to ignore him and he could tell by the tense set of her shoulders that she was having a hard time doing that. His arm tingled where she brushed it and he cursed the impulse that made him cuff them together.

Pulling into the parking lot after the short drive John got out and Natalie followed. John got a chill down his spine, something was wrong he could feel it. Approaching the door he used his free hand to take out his gun and pushed Natalie behind him. Give me the key," he told her and Natalie handed him the key.

Opening the door carefully John carefully moved forward keeping Natalie behind him. Suddenly someone kicked his gun from his hand and he heard Natalie scream. Quickly deflecting a blow from his assailant he tripped the other man and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. Feeling his arm being pulled his spun around to see Natalie struggling with another attacker. He was trying to drag her from the room and if she hadn't been cuffed to John she would have been.

Natalie screamed again as the man tried to drag her from the room. Suddenly she saw the glint from a knife and she struggled violently, trying to get away. John jumped in front of her and began to fight with the attacker. Every time he blocked her arm was jerked up and then suddenly John let out a grunt and then knocked the attacker down with a quick uppercut to his jaw.

Natalie flew into his arms sobbing and he wrapped his arms around her and offered comfort. Frightened now more then she had ever been before, she was in deep trouble and it finally was starting to hit her. After a minute she remembered where they were and who was holding her. Drawing away quickly she heard him suck in a sharp breath.

"What's the matter?" Natalie asked concerned in spite of herself. John had just saved her life so he deserved a little compassion. She still couldn't believe he had done it. Just jumped in front of her and fought off that guy. He could have let the bastard kill her. Probably would have been easier for him but he hadn't.

"Nothing," John said, touching his side gingerly. Wincing as his fingers came into contact with his wound. Pulling his hand back he wasn't surprised to see there was blood on them. He knew the creep had got him with the knife. It was then that he remembered the two men on the floor. Holding Natalie in his arms had momentarily blocked out all other thought.

Looking around on the floor he noticed that while he had been comforting Natalie they had quietly sneaked out. Cursing under his breath he stomped to the door, dragging Natalie with him, and looked around. Wondering why they would sneak out instead of attacking them again he searched the parking lot for anything amiss. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary he turned around and ran a hand through his hair.

"Where did they go?" Natalie asked. She was scared, she knew those men would be reporting back to their boss and then she would be in even more danger. Right now it looked like maybe she needed John McBain. He had saved her today; he had been the only thing between her and death TWICE today. But he wanted to arrest her! If she were put in jail they would kill her for sure.

"I don't know," John said absently then finally looked at her. He noticed she was shaking and pasty white. On an impulse he took his free hand and cupped her cheek with it. "Its gonna be ok." He told her.

Natalie leaned her face into his hand for a minute, closing her eyes. Despite the anger and miss-trust she felt towards him his touch was comforting. It was as if he knew exactly what she needed and knew exactly the way to give it to her. She moves her arm restlessly and was jolted back to reality by the iron cuff that chained her to him. Deciding to take a chance she softly said, "I'm not gonna run, will you take these cuffs off? Please?"

John removed his hand from her cheek as he considered her request. Looking her in the eyes he could see her fear, her sincerity. Sighing and resolving to watch her carefully he relented. "Ok. But if you try to escape they go back on," John told her. Taking the key from his pocket he unlocked the cuffs. Seeing her rub her wrist he felt a little bad for putting them on her in the first place but he knew that she would have before those guys attacked them she would have taken off the minute she thought she could get away. He still wasn't sure if she would try but he would keep an eagle eye on her until her knew one way or the other.

After calling in to the office John learned that there was a contract out on Natalie's life. The department wanted him to keep her hidden and keep her safe until she told them what actually happened. John knew if she were put in jail today that she would be dead by dinner. The thought cause a strange ache in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't imagine Natalie not being in the world. She was so vital, so alive, and the thought of her dead actually caused him to feel sick.

"So now what?" Natalie muttered to him after he finished his call. She had eavesdropped enough to know that she wasn't going to jail right now and to know that she was in danger and John was supposed to keep her safe. "What do we do now?" she said a bit more loudly when John didn't answer.

John was thinking about how difficult this assignment was going to be. It wasn't even the danger part he was worried about, it was himself, his reaction to Natalie wasn't something he had much control over. Just being near her made his pulse race and his body tingle. The thought of being in such close quarters and with her day after day made him a little short of breath.

"John?" Natalie questioned when he didn't answer. "You ok?"

"Wha...? Oh yeah, I'm fine." John said finally, coming out of his thoughts. He looked over at her and she seemed a lot more with it then before. She seemed stronger, like she had pulled herself together and was prepared to take on the world. He admired her strength, her wits and her resourcefulness. Shifting he felt a shaft of pain through his side and remembered he had been cut during the fight. He walked into the bathroom and pulled up his shirt to look at it. It wasn't bleeding anymore but he needed to clean it up.

Natalie followed him into the bathroom and watched as he lifted his shirt. She gasped when she saw the wound. He had been hurt protecting her! An unnamed emotion filled her and she pushed it back. Squaring her shoulders she advanced into the bathroom and said softly, "Here let me help you." Taking a washcloth she ran some water and began to wash his wound before he even got a word out.

As Natalie tended his wound John felt a wave of tenderness sweep through him and he literally caught his breath as her fingers brushed his side. Forgetting about the pain he began to wonder what it would feel like to have her run her nimble fingers over the rest of him. As he imagined her hands running over his chest and across his stomach he breathing hitched then sped up. Imagining her hands going even further had him squirming and suddenly short of breath.

Natalie, thinking she was causing him pain, said, "I'm sorry. Am I hurting you? I'll try to be more gentle. I'm almost finished."

John flushed a bit at the direction his thoughts had turned and turned his head away so she wouldn't see his face. Trying to get his body to calm down he began to think about the case. There was so much that didn't add up, why would Natalie kill an accountant and then be hunted by the drug cartel. She was after all good friends with the leader of organized crime in Atlantic City. Who would want Natalie dead so badly that they would risk his wrath by trying to take her out?

"There. All done." Natalie said after bandaging him up and rinsing out the washcloth. "So what now?" she asked.

John put his shirt back on and said, "Now we leave. We got to get out of here before they come back." Helping her get her stuff together they loaded it into his car and left the motel.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

They sat in the room staring at the TV as it droned on and on. John was so bored he was going out of his mind. This was only the second day of their confinement together and trying to carry on a conversation with her was like pulling teeth. Usually women opened right up to him but Natalie Balsom was an entirely different matter. It seemed the more he tried to get her to open up the more she shut him out.

His side was healing nicely and Natalie had taken to washing and bandaging it every morning. This caused John to be even more aware of her in a way that he knew was wrong. She was his charge, his perp and he wasn't supposed to feel anything for her and he certainly wasn't supposed to want to take her to bed and make love to every inch of her luscious body. Shaking the lustful thoughts out of his head he turned to Natalie whom he realized had said something to ham and was waiting for an answer. "What?" He asked.

Natalie shook her head. He had been lost in his head again. He seemed to do that a lot. Sometimes she had to call him three or four times to get his attention. They had been living in this Hotel room for two days and it seemed like she had known him forever. John was one of those people that wanted everything done his way. He had a routine for everything. Smiling to herself as she remembered how when she had moved everything around in the room he had thrown a fit. Saying that he needed to know where everything was just incase someone broke in. She had found his response amusing and a little over the top.

He also kept trying to get her to open up about her past and he was getting annoyed with her because she would tell him anything. Yet when she asked him something about his past he clammed right up. How did he expect her to open up if he wouldn't either? Natalie frowned to herself then and made a vow. She wouldn't tell him anything unless he returned the favor. It wasn't fair that she should spill all and he say nothing. The problem was the more she was around him the more she wanted to tell him about herself. She hated that he believed she was a cold-blooded murderer. That's not who she was at all.

"I asked if you wanted to play some poker. I am so sick of TV I want to scream." Natalie told him.

John thought about it for a minute then shrugged. 'What could it hurt' he asked himself. "Sure," he said then paused, "but I don't have any cards. Do you?"

"No, but I thought we could go buy some. I need to get out of this room for a little while." She told him and meaning every word. She needed to get out and see something other then these four walls or she would go insane. She was used to going out and working and staying here and doing nothing was making her very cranky.

This had John wondering if she was up to something. He had been worried that she would try to bolt the minute his back was turned but after two days it had seemed like she had given up that idea. Hoping that this was the case he reluctantly agreed, "Ok there is a store on the corner. We can walk there and then back but I'm not letting you out of my sight," he warned.

Natalie nodded enthusiastically and said, "Fine! Done! Lets go!" She was so happy to be going somewhere even if it was only to the corner and back. Jumping off the chair she quickly put her shoes on and then her jacket. Spinning around to John she said brightly, "Ready?"

John stood there with his mouth hanging open. She had literally flown around the room putting her things on! He had barely gotten out of his seat and she was ready to go! Blinking a few times he stared then threw back his head and burst into laughter.

It was Natalie's turn to stare. When John laughed it lit up his face and made his already handsome face absolutely gorgeous. The man was absolutely stunning! She swallowed a couple of times trying to find her voice then said, "Are you coming or are you going to stand there laughing all day?"

John sobered up after a minute, put his shoes on and grabbed his jacket. "Lets go," he said and took Natalie's arm and linked it through his own, trying to ignore how right it felt there. "I don't want you to get any ideas," was all he said about it.

Natalie couldn't blame him for being cautious, 'she had after all escaped him before' she thought with a grin. They walked to the store with no problems. When they got to the store they took their time and bought some supplies that they might need for later. The less they were out in public the better. As they got to the counter the cashier noticed them and smiled widely.

"Would you or your wife like any thing else, sir?" she asked them obviously thinking they were married.

Natalie blushed and stammered, "No, that is were not..." She looked at John and saw him smile widely at the woman. She was horribly embarrassed that she would think they were married and John was simply going along with it? That was strange!

John was surprised not at her assumption but by how much he liked the idea. That very fact stunned him; stupefied him really! Smiling at the woman he said, "No thank you. My wife and I are fine," paying for the items he led Natalie out of the store. He looked at her and noticed her glaring at him, 'uh-oh,' he thought, 'he was really in for it now!' "What?" He said, stalling for time to come up with an excuse for his acceptance of the other woman's assumption.

They were barely out of the store when Natalie let him have it. "Why did you say that? What the hell were you thinking agreeing with her! We are not married! We will never be married! I don't want every person in the world thinking I'm married to you or anyone else!" She hissed at him angrily, her good mood all but forgotten in her anger at his words. She didn't stop and think about why she was so angry, she couldn't. If she did she was afraid that she might very well find that the idea wasn't all that unappealing, which went against everything she believed. Marriage was only for people in love and since she didn't believe in love, or at least not that kind of love, she was never going to get married!

"Well," he answered slightly taken aback by the force of her anger, "I figured it would be better to go along with her rather then call attention to ourselves and have her thinking about us after we were gone. This way if someone asks her about us we were just that nice married couple rather then those two people acting strangely and very suspicious." His reason was a good one but not precisely why he had gone along with it. But if it made her more comfortable he would tell her that aliens were waling on the moon.

Mollified Natalie nodded at his explanation and smiled slightly at her overreaction. "Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to fly off the handle at you. I just hate people making choices or speaking for me." Embarrassed by her outburst she was silent the rest of the way to the hotel.

When they got back John asked gently, "Still want to play poker?" Hoping she did. She was really fun to be around, when she wasn't sulking, freezing him out or yelling at him. Smiling his most innocent smile he looked at her and said, "I promise to go easy on you."

Natalie knew he was trying to provoke her, and it worked. Laughing at him she grabbed the cards and jumped on the nearest bed, "You're on!" Smiling wickedly when he sat down she opened the new deck. Shuffling them like a pro dealer in the casino she watched at John's eyes widened and he looked shocked. "So what are we playing for?" she asked with a smirk.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

John watched as she shuffled the cards, his amusement was only matched by the intrigue her question brought. What to play for? He wanted to suggest clothes but he figured that would get him slapped. Hmmm... Okay! He had the answer! They could play for information! That could suit both his purposes; he could get answers as both the FBI Agent and as a red-blooded man. Of course if she won he would be the one answering questions. But he didn't think he would lose; despite her fancy shuffling he still thought he could beat her.

"How about we play for information." He said carefully. Seeing her confused look he knew that this might be a hard sell but he was confident he could convince her.

"Information? What do you mean?" Natalie asked. She was pretty sure she knew what he meant but she needed to be sure. She was also confident she wouldn't be the one to spill the most information. Almost laughing out loud she looked innocently at him, lest he suspect that she was a great poker player. Sure showing off with the cards might have tipped him off a bit but she knew men. She knew that most men didn't think a woman could be any good at poker or pool for that matter. She happened to excel at both, thanks to her mother. Roxy would bring her to games all the time and by the time she was 12 Natalie had been playing, and winning. She had learned to play pool from Vincent when she was young. Heck she had about perfected the game. There wasn't anything more fun the suckering a group of guys out of their money cause they were too macho to realize that sometimes a woman was better.

"I mean if I win I can ask you anything and you have to answer. If you win you can ask me anything as long as it isn't about an open case and I have to answer." John explained, though he was pretty sure she knew what he was talking about. He had seen that calculating gleam in her eye. "What do you say?"

"Just one more question, are these questions going to be off the record?" She wanted to cover her bases incase she did lose. If he asked about 'that night' she didn't want him using her answers to throw her in jail.

John thought about it for a minute. He knew what she was thinking and he didn't blame her. He was actually a bit impressed with her forethought. Deciding that it wouldn't be right to use her words against her if she lost he said, "Yes, they'll be off the record. What ever you say stays with me it won't go any farther." After saying that he realized that his answer was about more then fairness. It was from his heart, something he hadn't thought was there anymore.

"Deal," Natalie said, holding out her hand for him to shake. After they had shook on it Natalie dealt the cards trying to shake off the tingly feeling his hand caused hers.

An hour later Natalie had won five hands and John had won five. Each was asking the other trivial questions holding out for the big win. This was the last hand and neither wanted to lose. They knew whatever question the other asked it would be big and something they didn't want to answer. Staring at her cards intently Natalie was confident she was going to win. Carefully keeping her face blank she looked over at John. His face was impassive as well. He had one of the best poker faces she had ever seen. It was near impossible to tell if he was bluffing or not. Lying her cards down with a triumphant grin she said, "Full house!"

John was impressed, not just with her hand but with her skills in general. She had bluffed him several times until he had noticed her tell. She squinted her right eye a bit when she lied. That would be handy to know in the future he thought to himself. Not that they had a future together, no matter how right the thought felt. He had found out some interesting things about Natalie Balsom in the past hour, she hated spiders, she grew up in and loved Atlantic City, she and Vincent were only friends and nothing more (heaven only knew why he had asked that question), the only person in her life that she truly loved and trusted was her brother Rex, and finally she had told him about her childhood growing up with Roxy. She had told him how she had learned to play poker. And pool apparently, she claimed she was simply 'okay' at it but something in her eyes told him she was quite a bit more then just 'okay'.

Of course in turn he had revealed quite a bit about himself too. More then he had wanted to, more then he had ever shared with anyone else. He had told her of his father's death, about his brother in Llanview PA, about how his mother had practically abandoned him and Michael after their day died. He had even told her about Haver and Caitlin much to his own shock. Through out it all she had been caring and sympathetic. He hadn't intended the game to be so serious, at least for him, but some how her simple questions had led to not so simple answers.

Shaking him self out of his revere, something he seemed to do a lot of around her, he put down his cards also. Holding back a smile that was begging to come out he said, "Royal Flush!"

At his hand Natalie's mouth dropped open and she stared at his cards in amazement. No one had ever played this well against her before! She almost always won! Her heart pounding with dread at the question she knew was coming she squared her shoulders and met his gaze head on, preparing herself for the disgust on his face when he heard the answer.

John took a deep breath and asked the question, "Did you shoot Victor Grossman?"

Natalie looked at him steadily for a second before answering his question with one of her own, "You sure you want to know?"

John winced at her answer. It sounded like a yes to him, but he had to hear it from her lips. Knowing that he couldn't use her answer to incriminate her he said, "Yes I want to know."

Natalie nodded and looked him straight in the eye, "Yes, I shot him."

John felt a disappointment so deep he thought he would cry. He had been so sure it was all a misunderstanding, that she couldn't possibly commit cold-blooded murder. After a minute trying to digest this news he said one word, "Why?" He had to know, it wasn't the cop in him that wanted to know it was the man. The cop in him was shouting at him to get the hell away from her, that she was a killer but the man in him was saying that there must be a reason, that she wouldn't just murder a man.

Natalie hardened herself when she saw the look on his face. She knew it! He was disgusted with her now; he was just like every other cop she had ever met. They only saw things in black and white, never the gray area that was her life. "Do I need a reason? I did it, I confessed what does it matter why I did it?" She spat at him harshly.

John heard her words and got angry. "Yes it matters!" he said just as harshly.

"Why? Why does it matter?" Natalie snapped back.

John reached out his hand and grabbed her arm. Jerking her forward he growled, "This is why!" then covered her mouth with his own. Fire shot through him as he kissed her roughly. Letting go of her arm he tangled both hands in her hair holding her head close so he could plunder her lips. Moaning as they kissed John was shocked at his reaction to her. He had kissed a lot of women but never had just one kiss affected him so much or so completely.

His brain scrambled at the first touch of her lips and his blood pounded in his veins, heating until he thought he had molten lava rather then blood in his body. His cock was hard and aching 'and it was only a kiss for Christ sake!' He thought to himself dimly. Knowing he had to pull away before he completely lost control, he kissed her once more then pulled away breathing heavily.

Natalie felt him pull away and moaned in disappointment. Her body was on fire and she was trembling with desire. No one had ever kissed her like that before, with such all-consuming hunger. "Wow!" she muttered to herself. "What were we talking about?" she wondered to herself. She was having trouble remembering what her own name was let alone what they had been talking about before he had kissed her. As her breathing slowed a bit and her brain cleared she suddenly remembered.

"That's not good enough." Natalie told him, talking about his answer to her question.

'Not good enough?' John thought to himself incredulously, 'if it had been any better he would have died on the spot!' Then he remembered what they had been talking about and he said softly, "Please tell me, I need to know."

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Still reeling from the kiss Natalie struggled to find the right answer. Should she just explain to him what had happened? Did he really care? Should she just ignore the burning passion between them? She didn't believe in love but she did believe in lust. And she was definitely in lust with him. Deciding that she should just tell him and get it over with, after all she would have to tell him sometime unless she got away again, she said on a sigh, "Fine, I'll tell you everything. But you probably won't believe me."

John just about shouted with joy, she was going to tell him! Maybe it was a bad idea but he needed to know. Somehow, somewhere, he had started to care for Natalie. He cared a lot more then he should but he couldn't help it. He prayed she had a good reason for shooting Victor Grossman because he was very much afraid he was in love with her and if she had killed someone in cold blood... Well he didn't know how he would react.

Standing up to put some distance between them Natalie began to pace the floor, playing with her hair. She was silent for a minute then said, "It was an accident you know. I didn't mean to kill him."

"Just tell me the whole story Natalie." John said gently positioning himself on the side of the bed, his feet touching the floor. He could see this was hard for her that she was wracked with guilt over what she had done. He believed her when she said it was an accident, all he had to do was look in her eyes and see the anguish in them to know that she hadn't meant to do it. But he still needed to know what exactly had happened.

"I worked at the liquor store that night," she began, "everything was normal until Victor came in. He knew Gloria, the girl I was working with that night. I was helping someone and he slipped into the back without me noticing." She said, starting to tear up. "I heard yelling and then Gloria ran out of the back room and he was chasing her. I didn't think," beginning to sob Natalie struggled to continue, "I didn't think about it I just tripped him."

John sat there listening as she told her story and he believed her. His gut was telling him that she was genuine and he trusted his gut and for some reason he couldn't grasp he trusted Natalie. She paused to get a hold of herself and after a minute he said softly, "Then what happened?

Natalie was quiet for another minute and then continued, more in control, "He went down. The gun went flying and it landed at my feet. I picked it up as he was getting up. He...he...he rushed me and we struggled for the gun. It went off and he fell to the floor. He was dead; there wasn't anything I could do. Gloria and I dumped the body in front of his house and took off hoping no one would know who we were." She finished her story and sat down, staring blankly into space.

John was stunned, he didn't quite know what to say, what to do. He didn't understand why she hadn't just called the cops and told them what had happened. By dumping the body and running it had made her look like a murderer. He decided to just ask the question rather then pondering it to death, "Why didn't you just report it to the cops? I'm sure they would have understood. Dumping the body and running away just made you look guilty of a murder," he said.

She looked at him and shook her head, "They wouldn't have believed me. I'm a Balsom; I'm trash in their eyes, nothing. My brother was arrested for something he didn't do not to long ago. No one cared that he didn't do it. They thought it was him simply cause someone with more social standing said so! Like I was going to turn my self in. It wouldn't have mattered that it was an accident. If I had told them what happened I would be on death row right now waiting for the needle!" she said caustically.

John nodded, he knew that sometimes things like that happened. After all he had been an AC cop first, he had seen it. How one of his fellow officers would automatically assume someone was guilty simply because of where they lived or what family they belonged to, so he understood. The fact that he had feelings for Natalie wouldn't make convincing his bosses of her innocence any easier. But he knew he couldn't take her back to Atlantic City until she was off the hook. If she went into lock up someone would cash in on that contract, he was sure of it. No way was he gonna let that happen.

"We have to get you a good lawyer," he said. Thinking about how to get her off he missed the look of disbelief on her face.

"You believe me?" She asked incredulously. She couldn't believe that he believed her. It was so unexpected. She had prepared herself for his stinging denial. The fact that he believed her threw her for a loop. "You really believe me? She asked again.

"I believe you." John said simply. He wasn't big on words but he needed her to know that. He needed her to know he was on her side. He opened his mouth to say something else when his cell rang. He knew it was his boss. No one else had the number for it. It was encrypted so any calls incoming or outgoing was completely untraceable. "Hang on a sec." He said and answered his phone. "McBain." He said into the receiver.

"John," said his boss, "you still have the girl?"

John rolled his eyes at the implied meaning. His boss was making fun of him because Natalie had gotten away the first time. "Yes," he said simply and waited.

"There is something you need to know."

"What?" he asked wishing the other man would get to the point already.

"Miss. Balsom's brother was badly beaten this morning. He is in the hospital in critical condition. These guy are getting serious now John. You need to watch your back." There was a pause then, "Has she told you anything yet? I know you, you could charm a bear out of his honey, this little girl shouldn't be much of a challenge for you."

John was silent for a second while he digested his boss's news. Rex was in the hospital badly beaten, this was not good news at all. Deciding to play dumb he said, "Nope. She hasn't told me a thing." After saying that he would keep in contact and report in the minute Natalie told him something he hung up the phone.

Natalie looked at him strangely trying to figure him out. He wasn't like any other cop she had ever met. He believed her and hadn't ratted her out to his boss when clearly the other man was really pushing for John to do anything and everything in his power to break her. "Why?"

"Why?" John repeated, not understanding what she was asking at first.

"Why didn't you rat me out?" She asked again.

John looked at her and said, "Because I said I wouldn't. I gave my word."

Natalie was shocked, for the first time in her life she had met a cop that kept his word. She didn't know how to respond to it. Before she could say anything else John spoke, "There is something you need to know. Its about your brother."

Natalie was instantly worried. John's tone was grave and his face was grim. Something had happened to Rex! "What about Rex? What happened to him? Is he ok? Oh god! He isn't dead is he?" She asked hysterically turning white as a ghost. She couldn't lose Rex! Not him!

John took a deep breath, knowing this was gonna hurt her to hear, "No he isn't dead but he has been injured. Rex is in the hospital. He is in critical condition."

"Critical condition!" She exclaimed, "What happened to him? I have to go to him? What hospital?"

"Someone beat him up, they worked him over real good. He is in Llanview hospital in PA." John told her wanting nothing more then to go over to her and take her in his arms. She looked so broken, so shattered. She really loved her brother. 'What would it be like to have her love him like that?' he wondered absently before pushing the thought aside.

"Llanview Pennsylvania? What the hell is he doing there?" She questioned before saying, "I have to go to him!"

John nodded and began to pack their things. "I know," he said. He knew it was a bad idea, the worst idea actually but he also knew that if Rex died and he had prevented Natalie from seeing him one last time he would never forgive himself. So together they gathered up their things and headed to Pennsylvania.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Natalie rushed into the hospital and ran to the front desk. "Rex Balsom! Where is he, is he ok?" She asked frantically. All the way here she kept imagining that he died before she could get there. She was so frantic with worry she didn't even notice that there was someone watching her with unconcealed interest. Pacing back and forth in agitation she waited impatiently for information.

"I'm sorry Miss. I can't tell you anything. Its against our policy to release information to non-family members." The receptionist told her.

Natalie wanted to tear the other woman's head off, "I am family, you moron. Rex Balsom is my brother. My name it Natalie Balsom!" Showing the woman her drivers license she again demanded, "Where is he? I need to see him!"

John stood close by but didn't interfere. He knew that when Natalie wanted something it took an act of god to dissuade her of it. And besides which he wanted to know how Rex was doing himself. He had shown great love for his sister that day John had stopped by his and Natalie's apartment. He was about to identify himself to speed up the process when he heard a voice he hadn't heard in years.

"Hey! Is that you Johnny? What are you doing here?" Michael questioned in a booming voice. He hadn't seen his brother in several years so it was quite a shock to see him here. "Are you looking for me?" He asked knowing that their mother would have told John that he was working here. Before John could answer Michael noticed a gorgeous redhead standing at the desk demanding to see a patient. "What's going on here?" he asked.

John answered for everyone. "Natalie and I are here to see Rex Balsom. What room is he in?" He knew Michael was brimming with questions but before he even wanted to attempt to answer them he needed to make sure Natalie got to see her brother. They were taking a big risk by coming here and he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. He also wanted to make sure Rex got protection in case whoever had beat him up came back to finish the job.

"You and Natalie?" Michael asked astonished. This was the first time since Caitlin that John had spoken of a woman in that tone of voice. He didn't know if John was even aware of it yet but it was obvious that he had very strong feelings for this Natalie. 'Not that John would admit it to himself anyway' Michael thought to himself.

Sick of everyone treating her like she wasn't there Natalie stepped up and said, "Yes Natalie. That's me. Natalie Balsom. As in Rex Balsom's sister. I'm here to see my brother and I don't care what you say I WILL see him." Looking Michael straight in the eye she dared him to refuse her demand.

Michael looked at Natalie for a minute, admiring her fire. She really was a beautiful woman, more so when she was all fired up. 'She would definitely give John a run for his money' he thought amused. After a long pause Michael said, "Room 314. He's been beat up pretty badly but he has been upgraded from critical to serious condition. He's gonna live but he'll be in the hospital for a long while yet."

Natalie gave him a grateful smile and then looked at John. Knowing he wanted to keep an eye on her so she didn't bolt she gave him a look and said, "You coming?" then turned around and headed for the elevator.

John grinned to himself at her words. She seemed to know him so well. His smile faded and he began to think, maybe her knowing him that well was a bad thing. People that he cared about ended up dead, because of him. Caitlin had died because of him. Maybe his feelings for Natalie would put her into danger. He didn't know how she felt about him but he knew that he had some pretty strong feelings about her, for her. Was it really worth the risk? He wondered. If the price of his feelings for her was her death was it worth the risk? Suddenly despondent, he began to follow slowly when Michael's voice stopped him.

"It's not gonna happen again you know," Michael said. He might not have seen John in a while but he recognized that look on his face. He was thinking about Caitlin, about how she died. Michael knew that John blamed himself for her murder. Even though the killer had been caught and subsequently killed in prison he knew that John still felt that he had caused her death by taunting the killer. Even though the killer had been targeting John before the press conference he still thought if he had done things differently Caitlin would be alive.

What are you talking about Mikey?" John asked slipping into the nickname he had used for Michael since they were kids.

"You and how you think that by loving someone you put them in danger," Michael stated bluntly, getting right to the heart of the matter. "I can tell you care for this Natalie. I don't know what her story is but I can see that she is a good person. You can let yourself feel for her."

John looked around, noticing that Natalie had gotten into the elevator. He felt she would be ok, for a few minutes at least. Turning back to Michael he didn't notice the man that also got on the elevator with her. "But Caitlin..." John started only to be interrupted.

Michael sighed and decided to say something that was long overdue. Taking John's arm in a firm grasp he practically dragged him into an empty room. "Look John, I know we aren't close. But you're still my brother so I can still tell you that you're being an ass!"

John looked at Michael incredulously and said, "You know I have a gun, don't you? How am I being an ass? I just want to keep Natalie safe I didn't do that for Caitlin but I will do that for Natalie. Being around me gets people killed. It's a fact Michael."

"For Christ sake, John! You're not God. You can't control everything. Get it through your think head, what happened with Caitlin wasn't you're fault!" Michael said firmly. "Maybe you could have prevented it, maybe not. The fact is it happened and not feeling, not letting anyone close to you isn't going to bring her back."

"You're point?" John asked harshly.

"My point is the past is the past. Leave it there. Live your life, fall in love. It's what Caitlin would have wanted." Michael said before turning and heading for the door. As he opened the door he paused and said, "If you feel what I think you feel for Natalie don't let your fear stop you from living." With that last parting bit of advice Michael left to finish his rounds.

John stood there for a long minute, pondering his brother's words. He knew that Michael was right. Caitlin would have wanted him to be happy. 'When the hell did Michael get so wise?' he wondered to himself before opening the door and heading for the elevator.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Natalie got off the elevator and headed for Rex's room. Pushing the door open she was unprepared for the sight of her little brother lying in that bed. He was hooked up to heart monitors and IV's and who knew what else. His body was covered in dark purple bruises. Natalie wanted to cry. Rushing to his side she grabbed the first chair she saw and hauled it to the side of the bed. Sitting down she took his hand in hers and began to talk.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bo Buchanan hung up the phone and grabbed his coat. Natalie Balsom was here, in Llanview. He wondered if he should call Vicki Davidson but decided against it until he talked with Natalie first. She was at the hospital to see Rex Balsom. Bo knew she would be there for a little while at least so that's where he was headed. Rex Balsom... He had come to Bo three days ago with a letter and a theory. It was time to see if either was true.

Calling to his assistant Marcie Walsh that he would be gone for the afternoon he headed for his car. He hadn't mentioned Rex's visit to anyone; then the kid had been beat up so badly that he ended up in the hospital. The cop in him wondered if it was to keep the younger man quiet, so he wouldn't be telling any more secrets; or to get him to talk, to tell more of those secrets. He also knew that if what Rex had told him was true nothing would ever be the same again and the entire Buchanan family would be rocked to its very core.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (Snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them. **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Oh Rex," Natalie murmured. She could feels the tears dripping down her face as she held Rex's limp hand. His breath wheezed out of him and was labored but Natalie took comfort in the fact that he was still breathing at all. Her biggest fear was losing him. Rex was all she had, the only person in her life that was always there for her, that always believed in her. Losing him would be like cutting out a part of her soul. 'She had taken care of Rex when they were children and by god she would take car of him now!' Natalie thought to herself fiercely. Whoever did this would not get the chance to finish the job!

So lost in thought was she that she failed to hear John walk in the room. When he put his hand on her shoulder gently she jumped, letting out a low, "Ahh!" Spinning around in her chair she breath in a sigh of relief when she saw John standing behind her.

"You all right?" John asked, concerned. He knew that normally she could handle anything, she had proven that on more then one occasion, but this was something that might be too much for her. Looking at her face he realized that she had been crying. Wanting nothing more then to take her him his arms and sooth away her pain he settled for a comforting hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a long while, Natalie praying that Rex would wake and John offering his comfort.

Wiping her face with the back of her hand she looked away, to Rex. He was so still, so pale. If it weren't for the rise and fall of his chest she might have thought he was dead. That thought threatened to overwhelm her so she pushed it away. Looking back to John she nodded and said, "I'm ok. Its Rex I'm worried about. What if whoever did this comes back to finish the job?"

John understood her concern; he himself had thought that very same thing. He was about to suggest calling the local police department when there was a soft knock at the door. Looking up John saw an older man standing there. Giving him a thorough once-over he noted that he was a cop. Hoping he wasn't here to make trouble for Natalie he faced the older man and waited for him to introduce himself.

Bo stood in the doorway of Rex Balsom's hospital room and took in the scene. At Rex's side was a beautiful redheaded woman. She looked about 23 or 24 years old. He was almost positive that she was Natalie Balsom, though having never seen her before he couldn't be certain. Standing slightly behind her with his hand on her shoulder was a tall man with dark shaggy hair wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and a long black leather jacket. Despite his hair and his manor of dress Bo was almost positive that he was a government man. CIA, FBI, NSA...He wasn't sure which but he had a feeling that he worked for the government.

Stepping in the room till he was at the foot of Rex's bed Bo finally introduced himself, "My name is Bo Buchanan. I'm the commissioner of the Llanview police department." Extending his hand to John, who shook it absently, then to Natalie who simply ignored him and concentrated on Rex. Taking his hand back Bo looked back and forth between the two, maybe this had been a bad idea. He thought to himself.

"John McBain, FBI. This is Natalie Balsom." He said, "What can we do for you Commissioner?" John asked politely.

"Well I came here to talk to Miss Balsom actually." Bo said. He was unsure how to proceed with this. This wasn't exactly the ideal circumstance but it might be the only chance to do this with out the rest of the family knowing. If Rex was wrong a lot of people could be hurt unnecessarily if he told them now.

"I don't know you." Natalie said to him not bothering to turn around. Watching Rex she was looking for a sign that he might be waking up but he hadn't moved since she had sat down. "I didn't do anything wrong. Why do you want to talk to me?" she asked.

"Actually I'm not here as a police officer," Bo said, "I'm here because Rex came to see me three days ago and I needed to talk to you about it." Bo was relieved when she finally turned around to look at him. What he had to tell her, and to ask of her, was better said to her face rather then her back.

Letting go of Rex's hand Natalie got up and went to stand next to John, "Rex came to see you?" She asked, "Why? And what does it have to do with me?"

Bo glanced at John before saying, "Can we talk about this in private?"

Natalie wasn't about to go anywhere with this strange man, cop or not. "We can talk right here," she said. "What is it you need to talk to me about?"

"Fine," Bo sighed and took out the letter Rex had given him. "Can we sit down, this might take a while to explain." After they were all seated Bo handed her the letter saying, "Rex came to me and gave me this. It might be easier if you read it first, then I'll try to fill in the blanks."

Natalie began to read the letter. It was written by Allison Perkins and was dated almost 5 years ago. "No, this can't be true!" Natalie burst out, standing up she began to pace the floor. "This is crazy! I don't believe it. You're making this up!" She accused Bo.

John took the letter from her hand and read it. Apparently Allison was claiming that Natalie was a long lost Buchanan who had been stolen at birth from her mother by some crazy guy called Mitch Lawrence! He stared at Natalie then at Bo, Natalie was right it was crazy! But... If Bo Buchanan didn't think it was a possibility he wouldn't be here. "Natalie," he said.

"What? Don't tell me you believe this garbage! It's impossible! Roxy is my mother and Rex is my Brother!" Natalie said heatedly.

John put up his hands and said, "I just think it wouldn't hurt to hear him out. Crazy or not it can't hurt to just listen."

Natalie thought about it a minute then abruptly walked back to her chair and sat down, "So talk." She said.

Bo began to explain how Rex had brought him the note and told him that he believe Natalie was a Balsom. After Rex had dropped that bomb Bo told them how he had began to research Natalie and her family. It took over an hour to explain everything and when he was done he watched as Natalie took it all in. It was obvious she didn't believe him her next words confirmed it.

"So let me get this right," Natalie said, her voice dripping with skepticism, "First Allison gives this letter to him telling me that I'm not really but a Balsom. But instead of telling me he holds on to it for five years. Then after keeping the letter all those years a secret, out of the blue he brings it to you and tells you the whole story."

"That's exactly what he said happened." Bo told her. He started to say something else but she began talking again.

"And the reason you believe this crazy letter is because Walter Balsom was Vicki Davidson's doctor. Or should I say Nikki Smith's doctor? And" Natalie emphasized, "some crazy dude hated Vicki so he had Walter steal her baby, who was a twin I might add, and give the baby to Roxy, my mother? That's nuts!"

John had to agree with her there. Alter identities, crazy cult leaders, stolen babies...it was too farfetched.

Bo knew how she felt; his reaction had been similar when Rex had first told him about the letter but the more he thought about it, the more he thought about Mitch and his twisted mind, the more it seemed possible. There was one simple way to find out he knew. "It should be easy to find out one way or the other," Bo said.

Natalie's head was spinning and she didn't know what he was talking about at first but John knew immediately. "DNA." He said.

Natalie frowned. If she gave him her DNA it would be on file and then the FBI could use it to tie her to Victor Grossman. Besides which she still didn't believe that Rex had given him that letter. The Rex she knew wouldn't keep something like that from her. "I don't believe Rex even gave you that letter. My brother wouldn't keep something like that from me for a day let alone five years." She said.

"I did. I gave Bo that letter Natty" Rex said in a low voice, having woken up to hear most of their conversation.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (Snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Natalie turned to Rex in shock and said, "Rex! You're awake!"

"Yeah, who could sleep with all this noise?" Rex said with a weak grin. Looking at Natalie he knew she was worried about him. But more then that she was confused and hurt that he would keep something from her. He knew that she was wondering why he had done it. And more importantly he could tell she was wondering "Why Now?"

Natalie ran over to Rex's side and bent to hug him, momentarily forgetting about the wires and machines and the bruises. Hugging him fiercely she drew back quickly at his low gasp of pain. "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot." She exclaimed hastily letting him go and taking a step back.

John was also happy to see the younger man awake. Now that they knew Rex was gonna be ok he had to get Natalie back into hiding before someone found them again. As soon as they left the hospital he was going to broach the subject with Natalie. If she didn't agree to go he would simply not give her a choice. DNA test or not, he needed to keep her safe. But first they needed to hear Rex's explanation, because he knew Natalie wouldn't leave the hospital with out it. John nodded at Rex and said, "Balsom."

Rex finally noticed John as he spoke to him. Mentally cursing he spat out, "McBain." He was not happy the cop had found Natalie. He had been praying that she had given the authorities the slip. He wondered now why Natalie was here if the FBI had found her. Surely they would lock her up and throw away the key; after all that's what the cops did best, arrest innocent people. Frowning he looked past John and saw Bo. "Hey Bo, didn't think I would see you again."

Bo nodded at Rex though inwardly he smiled. He liked Rex; the kid had guts that's for sure. Rex actually reminded him of his own son Drew, who had been killed in the line of action. After their last meeting Bo had also thought he would never see Rex again. He had expressed strong disbelief of Rex's story and had practically thrown him out of the office. It was only after a lot of thought and research that he had come to believe Rex's story might be possible. And even now he was leaning more towards this being a hoax then actual fact. "Likewise," was all Bo said in return.

Michael came in suddenly, "What's going on in here?"

Natalie was so happy Rex was awake she couldn't contain her joy. "He's awake. Rex is awake!" Practically bouncing up and down she ran over and hugged Michael and said, "Thank you, thank you for saving him."

John saw her hug his brother and couldn't stop the rush of jealousy that hit him. Just seeing another man hugging Natalie made him want to punch someone. Forcing back the impulse to do physical harm to his own brother he was shocked at his reaction. He had never felt like this before, not even with Caitlin and he had loved her more then life itself. The strength of his feelings was undeniable and he was forced to admit that he loved Natalie. He was in love with Natalie Balsom!

The knowledge left him somewhat dazed and confused. They had known each other a matter of weeks and half of that time he had thought her a murderess. He had suspected that he might be falling for her before but admitting that he was actually in love with her was so much more astounding to him. He wanted to push the feelings back, deny them but he knew it was too late for that. All he could do was go on and hope that everything worked out. By the time he had recovered from that revelation Natalie had released Michael and had gone back to Rex's side.

Bo had seen the thunderstruck look on John McBain's face and realized that the other man had just realized that he was in love and with the woman who might or might not be his daughter. He wasn't sure how he felt about that but as far as he could tell Natalie Balsom was a fine young woman who had grown up in some deplorable circumstances. John McBain seemed to be a fine man but only time would tell if he was what he seemed. In the mean time he needed to get that DNA test as soon as possible.

The fact that once while Vicki had been Nikki Bo had gotten drunk and had slept with her was unknown to anyone in the Buchanan besides Vicki and Bo himself. He had not wanted anyone to know but there was a very real possibility that if Natalie was a Buchanan that she was his daughter which made getting the blood test doubly important to him.

After Michael had looked over Rex and had declared him in good condition but still needed to be in the hospital Natalie stood up and asked, "Can Rex and I have some time alone?"

John still reeling from his revelation nodded and said, "I'll be right out side the door." Motioning to Bo and Michael the three men left the Balsom's to talk in private.

Natalie waited for the door to the room to close before she turned to Rex and opened her mouth to speak.

"Don't hit the injured man," Rex joked from the bed. He knew Natalie was mad at him and wanted answers but he just couldn't help himself. If he could go another minute with out her yelling at him he would. Smiling his most innocent smile he asked, "How are you sis?"

"This isn't funny Rex so don't make jokes! How could you hide this from me? Why didn't you tell me about this letter five years ago?" Natalie asked, very hurt.

Rex got serious and struggled to sit up. Moving over on the bed he patted the spot next to him. When Natalie sat down next to him he looked at her and said softly, "I was afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?" Natalie asked. She loved her brother but she didn't understand why he would lie to her like he had, well it wasn't really a lie but it was an omission and one that affected her life. He should have told her.

Rex thought about his answer, he wasn't sure just how to respond. He needed to get her to understand why he had not told her. It was hard to explain the fear that he had felt when he had opened that letter. A letter that said that Natalie, the one person in his life that loved him, that took care of him, wasn't really his sister. He had felt alone and knew that if what the letter said were true Natalie would have left him. He would have been alone then and the thought had prompted him to just hide the letter.

"I was afraid you would leave me, that you would forget about me." He said honestly, "You're the only person in my life that loves me, not the suave guy or the bad boy but me, Rex Balsom. I was afraid that if the letter was true and you were a Buchanan that you wouldn't care about me anymore."

Natalie's eyes teared up and she wiped away the tears that spilled out, "I would never leave you Rex, I could never forget you! Balsom or Buchanan it doesn't matter you will always be my brother. But I have one question," Natalie said as she hugged him and assured him of her love. She couldn't believe he thought she would stop caring just because he they might not share DNA. He was her brother and no DNA test could ever take that away.

"Why now?" Rex asked her question for her.

"Yes," Natalie nodded.

"Because I thought that if you really were a Buchanan that they could help you in what ever trouble you're in. I heard they think you killed someone. That you murdered a man. I thought that if The Buchanan's knew about you they would help you." Rex explained.

Natalie was about to tell him that even if she were a Buchanan by blood she would never accept help from them when the phone rang. Since Rex didn't tell anyone the number, being unconscious how could he? Natalie figured it was John calling to see if they were finished yet. Reaching for the phone before Rex could she picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi Red," the voice on the other end said in a soft, gravelly voice. "I'm coming for you."

"Who is this," Natalie demanded harshly, getting freaked by the call.

"Just remember, I'm coming Red," said the voice before breaking into the most chilling laughter Natalie had ever heard. Slamming the phone down, cutting off the maniacal laugh, she sat there stunned and shaking with fear.

"Who was that Natty?" Rex demanded, seeing Natalie go white and start shaking he reached for his call bell and pushed the button frantically. John, Bo and Michael burst into the room and stopped short at the sight of Natalie.

"What happened?" John demanded of Rex as he ran over to Natalie and took her in his arms trying to comfort her.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (Snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

"What's wrong with her," John demanded again, "What did you say to her."

"It's nothing, I'm ok." Natalie said coming out of her shock and fear. She pushed John back a bit and looked around at the concerned faces, "Really. I'm OK," she told them.

Seeing her color come back to her face John was relieved. He still wanted to know what had made her so scared in the first place, "What happened?" He asked gently.

"Sorry I scared everyone," she said, "Someone had the wrong number and after all that has happened in the last few days it freaked me out," she lied. Hoping that no one would notice her lie she held her breath and waited.

John knew something was going on but he didn't know what so he finally nodded and said, "You sure that was all it was?"

Natalie nodded, deciding not to tell them about the threat. She didn't want to have to leave before she had a chance to spend some time with Rex. After all what could happen when John was right outside the room. So they knew where she was. What did that prove? Just because they knew where she was didn't mean that they could get her. After all she knew where Fort Knox was but it wasn't like she could get in and steal the gold. "I'm fine. Really. Just a little spooked"

Other questions were on her mind though. Who were they? But why call her? Why not just attack? Calling and telling her that he was coming just gave her a heads up. Gave her time to prepare, time to hide. Maybe that was what they wanted, for her to hide, to run. After all they were more vulnerable with just her and John then in a hospital full of people, and cameras. 'Her and John? When had she started thinking of them as her and John, as a team?' she wondered, confused by her own thoughts.

"Ok, if that's all it was," John said; now knowing she was lying. He didn't want to draw attention to it in front of a room full of people but when they were alone he was gonna call her on it. That phone call had been more then a wrong number! He knew it, could feel it in his gut.

It was Rex who asked, "Can we have a few more minutes alone?" And after 10 more minutes of assuring everyone she was fine they left again. "Ok Natalie. What the hell was that about?" Rex demanded.

"Nothing, just a wrong number," She bluffed, knowing he wouldn't buy it but hoping he would let it drop. But she had no such luck as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Try that on someone who doesn't know you so well. I may have gotten the crap kick out of me but I still have my eyes and my ears. I know what I heard. And what I saw." Rex said, he could tell Natty was scared but he knew his sister. When people tried to frighten her she just dug her heals in harder. She refused to let people push her around, most of the time that was a good quality but now, with everything he had heard, it didn't seem like a good idea. If someone was trying to scare her or threaten her it seemed like the thing to do would be to tell the cops so they could handle it.

Not that he had a lot of faith in the cops but it was better then her going off on her own and getting killed. He knew from experience how serious these people were. When he couldn't tell them where Natalie was they had almost killed him to bring her here. He knew better then to try to send her away though. She wouldn't listen anyway. "Now tell me exactly what happened. What did you do? Why are the FBI after you and why did some goons work me over to find you?"

At those words Natalie began to cry, "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "Its all my fault you're here. I didn't think they would hurt you to find me. I figured that if I left without telling you where I was they would leave you alone."

"Natty," he said gently, "It's not your fault. You didn't throw the punches. You didn't put me here. You hear me, it's not your fault!"

"But if I hadn't..."

"No, you can't think like that. Now why did you run away to begin with?" Rex said firmly.

"I killed someone, Rex." She said bluntly.

"What! It was an accident right?" Rex asked. No way did Natalie kill anyone on purpose. That just wasn't her. She wouldn't do that.

"It was an accident," Natalie confirmed and then told him everything that had happened since she had left. She even told him about her unwanted attraction to John McBain. "What do I do Rex?" She asked of him.

"Well, you could always hit the sheets with him. He seems to want you back." Rex said with a laugh. He had seen the longing looks that had passed between McBain and Natty. He also could tell that McBain cared a lot more for Natalie then he was saying.

"Rex!" Natalie groaned in frustration, although his comment wasn't too far from her own thinking. She did want to be with John but she wasn't sure if she could handle the fall out of that decision. She knew that once they did have sex she couldn't continue to deny her true feelings for him. She would have to face whatever it was that was between them and she didn't think she was ready for that yet.

So instead of saying anything else about John she said, "So, you think I should take this DNA test?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So do you think she was telling the truth about that phone call?" Bo asked John after Michael had left to start his rounds.

John looked at Bo and said evasively, "Why? You think she wasn't?"

Bo knew John was being cagey and evasive because he cared for Natalie but he needed to know the answer. Apparently he would need to level with John if he expected the same. "Look I can tell you care about her. A lot more then you probably should considering she is a suspect in a murder case but I need to know. Is she in danger from these guys? Do they know she's here?"

"Why is it so important to you?" John asked then sighed, "Look you're a cop, why do you think they left Balsom alive? Obviously they meant for her to come here. So, yeah I'd say she was lying and that they know where she is. But Knowing Natalie she isn't going to let that stop her. She doesn't listen to anyone and does what she thinks is best." John told Bo passionately. He knew that his feelings for Natalie were pretty obvious to someone as trained as Bo Buchanan. Cops were supposed to look below the surface and see the underlying emotion. It was how you got the job done.

"Look, I probably shouldn't tell you this before I tell Natalie but I'm going to say it anyway. If Natalie is indeed a Buchanan and Vicki Davidson's daughter there is a very real possibility that she's my daughter. I'd like to keep her alive to find out." Bo told John frankly. He needed the other man to know that he had a stake in this too, that he wanted Natalie to be safe and away from danger as much if not more then John himself.

"I understand that you feel like you have a right to know everything that's going on but its up to Natalie. I believe that she is innocent of the crime she has been charged with but that doesn't change the fact that I have to do my job. Right now my job is to protect Natalie until the FBI either catches the people that put the contract out on Natalie's life or until the contract is lifted." John told Bo bluntly. He needed Bo to understand that even though he believe Natalie was innocent he was still an FBI agent and he would do his job. He was going to find Natalie the best lawyer he knew but he wasn't just going to let her go because she might be a Buchanan, which was what it sounded like Bo was asking him to do.

"No, you misunderstand me John. What I am saying is that I want you to take Natalie away from here right away. She seems to trust you and I can tell that for her that's rare. I need to protect her, Buchanan or not that girl needs some help and I plan to do that. But I can't do it if she stays around here with Balsom and gets killed." Bo explained. He had decided that the Natalie Balsom needed some one to help her besides John McBain and he had also decided that he was going to be that someone.

He felt a sort of bond with Natalie. He couldn't explain it. It could be pity or it could be concern or maybe he just wanted her to be his daughter; whatever the reason, he had decided to take on Natalie's problems as if they were his own and that was all that really mattered to him. Some thing were just more important.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did I would be fabulously wealthy and wouldn't need to post my fan fiction here. I would be writing for the show and dining regularly with Michael Easton (Snicker perks of the job. LOL) and I wouldn't let that hack Higley near them.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13**

An hour later Bo and John came back into the room. John walked over to Natalie and took her aside. "I know you want to spend more time with your brother but it isn't safe to remain here any longer. They will know you are here by now." He told her in a hushed tone. He also wanted to talk to her in private about that phone call; the one she said was a wrong number. He could tell she was still shaken up about it.

Natalie nodded. She wanted to stay with Rex very badly but she knew the risk was too great, to herself and to Rex. She had been thinking a lot about what happened and had come to the conclusion that they hadn't beat up Rex for money or even information but as a lure, to bring her here, out in the open. After all it was much easier to find someone when they came to you. But that also meant that the phone call hadn't been a hoax. It was the real thing. She had to tell John about it. Which she would do the moment they were alone.

Bo and Rex talked as John and Natalie spoke in hushed tones a few feet away. "We are going to move you to a more secure location," Bo told him. "Until we catch these people you are in danger. I talked to John and he feels certain that the FBI can hide you while you recover and then they plan to either let you go or keep you in a safe house depending on how quickly this situation can be resolved."

"But what about Natty?" Rex protested. Not knowing if Bo would look out for her if she weren't a Buchanan made him struggle to sit up and say, "I can't leave my sister! She needs me!" Looking over at Natalie he saw that she had stopped speaking to John McBain and had began to move over to him.

"What's going on? You're planning on taking Rex somewhere?" She asked confused. Not that she thought it was a bad idea, but if Rex was going somewhere she wanted to go with him. "If you are I am going too. No way is he going with out me!"

As Bo sent him a pleading look John stepped in, "Look I'm certain the FBI can find a safe place to hide Rex until he is healed and..." Looking at Natalie he paused before saying, "Well you're both a lot safer separated." John waited for her inevitable explosion of temper. It didn't come and he was shocked.

"Look, can this wait a few minutes. There is something I need to say." Natalie said calmly. She wanted to get the DNA test out of the way before anything else was done. No sense worrying about that when she didn't have to. This was a hospital after all, what better place to do it then here?

John said, "Ok. But why wait?"

"Because I've also made a decision about the DNA test." Natalie informed him. She wanted to talk to John but this would only take a minute or two and she could wait that long.

Bo heard that and he was anxious to hear her answer. He hoped she would agree to it and then felt a little guilty. Her brother was beat up and in the hospital and here he was trying to rip her life apart even more. "You don't have to decide now..." he started to say but Natalie cut him off.

"No I want to. I need to know one way or the other and since we are already in the hospital I was hoping you could draw the blood now. I don't want to have to come back here again for this." She told him. She was telling the truth too. She hated hospitals and didn't want to spend any more time in one then she had to.

Bo called the nurse's desk and explained that he wanted a DNA test run and being a Buchanan he got immediate results. A nurse was in immediately and drew blood from both Natalie and from Bo. When Natalie had asked why Bo he had told her that it was possible that he was her father and the news didn't sound as bad to Natalie as she had thought it would.

Finally they were finished and the nurse had left after telling Bo she would have the results for him in about 3 days. Natalie looked at John and asked, "Can we talk?

Nodding he motioned for her to follow him out into the hall. When they got out there John noticed that the hallway was kind of crowded so he kept walking till they reached the elevator. "I think it would be more private in here," he told her.

Natalie followed as they walked to the elevator and grinned at his explanation. She had actually been thinking that very same thing. She would rather not have the whole hospital knowing that there was some crazy guy calling her. "Ok," she said and hit the button on the wall next to the elevator. Stepping in as the doors slid open and reaching for the door close button the moment John stepped in, moments later they were alone.

As the elevator moved John reached out and hit the emergency stop button so they could talk with out interruptions. Turning towards her he noticed that a strand of hair had fallen in her face and his fingers itched with the desire to brush it from her face. Giving in to the impulse he brought up his hand and tenderly tucked the loose strand behind her ear. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" he asked softly, his hand tingling pleasantly as he brought his hand away from her hair, accidentally brushing her cheek.

Natalie was momentarily stunned by his unexpected action. She was shocked at the rush of desire such a small touch sent racing through her body. With any further thought Natalie reached out and grabbed Johns shirt, pulling him closer. Before she could think about what a bad idea this was she took her hand and pulled his head down and kissed him.

He was startled when Natalie grabbed his shirt and dragged him into a passionate kiss but he recovered quickly. All thought about what she had wanted to talk about and where they were forgotten. Taking over the kiss immediately he slid his arms around her waist and dragged her closer. Thrusting his tongue into her mouth he tasted her and the taste when straight to his head sending a shaft of pure heat straight to his groin. His cock hardening till it was as hard as stone he pressed his hips against hers and backed her till she was against the wall.

Natalie felt his hardness pressed into her and moaned against his mouth. What had started out as a simple kiss had turned to something entirely different, something hot and wild, something uncontrollable. And she loved it; hell she reveled in it. Kissing him just as deeply her hands began to roam his back, sliding up and down restlessly.

As her hands stroked his back John's hands were far from idle. Taking them from her hips he slid them under her shirt to cup her breasts. He groaned against her mouth at the feel of them and began to squeeze them gently, still grinding his hips against hers.

"Well...Well...Well..." Said a loud voice, echoing in the small room. "Looks like someone is being naughty."

Hearing the voice they pulled apart as if someone had thrown ice water on them. Taking his hands from underneath her shirt John stepped back quickly. Both were breathing raggedly and having a hard time catching their breath.

"So this is what passes for talking these days?" asked the voice. Crazed laughter filled the room.

"Who are you? What do you want?" John demanded as he searched the elevator for listening or video devices.

"Ohh, Red hasn't told you yet about our little talk? Shame on you Red, I had hoped you would tell the good agent about our engagement." Came the gruff reply. He clucked as if he were disappointed in her and said, "Oh Red and I have something of an understanding."

"You bastard!" Natalie shouted, shaking violently in fear. Her earlier desire all but forgotten and in its place was the wrenching terror that some how this man would hurt the people she loved, people like Rex or heck even Roxy.

"Now...Now... Wouldn't want to make me mad would you? How is your brother by the way? Did he like our little chat?" There was more chilling laughter and then his voice dropped and turned menacing, "sometimes people get hurt, some times people die and someone has to pay. Well someone died and now you have to pay, Red. You understand?" with that the voice cut off and the elevator was silent, dead silent. 

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

John looked at Natalie, rage evident in his face. He could see the terror on her face, she was literally shaking with the force of her fear. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her tight but first he needed to find the bug that had been planted in the elevator. Climbing on the handrail he pushed up the top of the elevator and looked around. Cursing as he reached out and pulled down the tiny camera and microphone that was taped to the top of the elevator.

Natalie watched as John retrieved the bugs. Pushing away the overwhelming fear she was forced to admit that it was indeed a good idea to send Rex away. It was obvious that the people she cared about were in danger because of her. As John climbed back down he showed her the camera and microphone. As she looked at it he flipped open his cell and made a call.

As John waited for his boss to answer he flipped the emergency stop button once more and the elevator began to move. When his boss picked up he explained what had happened, leaving out that he had been making out with Natalie in the elevator, and it was quickly decided that it was necessary to place both Rex and Natalie in protective custody. After making all the arrangements John hung up the phone and looked at Natalie. "We need to talk," he said as the doors slid open.

"I know," Natalie replied. "I know, I should have told you about the phone call but I thought he was trying to scare me into running. I figured that if you knew you would make me leave Rex." Natalie told him, hoping he would understand.

John sighed at her immediate defensiveness. He hadn't wanted to do that, but it seemed like she thought he might be mad at her and he wasn't, not really. He was mad at this bastard that was toying with her, "That's not what I was gonna say."

"You weren't?" Natalie asked surprised then blushed furiously as another thought came to her, "Ohh you mean the kiss, I'm sorry I didn't mean...I'm not usually...what I mean is..." Natalie stammered to him.

John grinned at her stammering, 'God, he had it bad' he thought to himself. She was so adorable when she was embarrassed. "No that's not what I was talking about either. And you should know that I'm not sorry about what happened in the elevator. As far as kisses go that was the best I have ever had." He told her as they reached Rex's room.

Natalie blushed again and looked at him shocked, "Really?" she wanted to know.

John opened the door and ushered her in before saying, "Really," just as they reached Bo and Rex who seemed to have come to an agreement about something.

"What happened?" Rex asked with a grin, seeing his sister's face he knew something must have happened. She looked to be blushing and that was highly unusual for her. Looking at John however Rex could tell something all together different was going on, the other man looked positively grim as he talked to Bo.

Natalie looked at Rex and he could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. She looked as lost as he had ever seen her and he hoped that it wasn't his lie that had done this. Frankly he was surprised she had taken it this well. Maybe it was because he was in the hospital but he had expected Natalie to knock him out or at least yell at him. "What happened?" He asked again, now concerned that something bad had happened.

"Someone is following me, spying on me." She told him and then told him what had happened, her voice shaking with anger now instead of fear. Whoever was doing this wasn't going to get away with it. They wouldn't hurt Rex again! Or anyone else she cared about for that matter.

"That Bastard!" Rex burst out, drawing the attention of Bo and John who had been discussing what the best course of action was. Looking at John Rex said, "You have to catch this freak!"

John knew where Rex was coming from, he knew because he felt the exact same way. It was killing him that someone was after Natalie. She may not love him but he loved her and it tore his heart out to see her in fear. Normally she was so brave and strong but those moments in the elevator, after those mind blowing kisses, he saw the terror in her eyes heard it in her voice and there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to make sure she never felt that way again. "I will find this psycho." John promised, his voice low and intense.

"That leads us to this," Bo broke in. He needed to get things underway and it was time. After this last incident there wasn't any time to waste. Sooner or later the FBI would get sick of the stalling and throw Natalie in a cell, they needed to do something otherwise in a cell or not she would wind up dead.

"To what?" Natalie asked.

"To you getting out of here and me going into hiding." Rex said. "They can't use us against each other if they don't know where we are. You can't stay here Natty, its too dangerous."

Natalie sighed; she had been thinking this too but her fear was that whoever this was would hurt Rex again to get to her. "What about Roxy. She needs to be protected too."

Bo was stunned at the level of compassion and caring that Natalie was showing. Roxanne Balsom was a terrible mother and treated both Natalie and Rex like dirt their whole lives and the fact that Natalie was still worried about her said a lot. In reality he had expected Natalie to be bitter and disillusioned, but he was wrong. "She is already in protective custody." Bo told her.

Natalie sighed and looked over a Rex, tears forming in her eyes. As they looked at each other both John and Bo knew that she had relented and left them to say goodbye in private. "How do I say this? I am gonna miss you so much little brother," Natalie told him.

Rex was just as emotional, "I'm gonna miss you too, big sis. We'll see each other soon. John is good at his job; he found you didn't he? He will find this creep and then we'll be safe again." Normally he didn't have that much faith in the law but he could tell that McBain really cared for Natalie. If he didn't find the guy for the law he would do it for Natty.

"I know. But it's so hard. These last few weeks with out you I missed you so much. What if it takes months to find him?' Natalie said sadly.

"Not to freak you out even more but I doubt it will take that long. This guy wants to find you and is being pretty careless. I think he is gonna make a big move and then McBain with nab him. He cares about you, you know."

"Who this bastard? I don't call hurting people and making threats caring!" Natalie said crossly.

"No, McBain. And from what I have seen you care about him too." Rex said softly. He wanted his sister happy; maybe McBain was the person who could make that happen.

"I...I... I'm not sure how I feel about him. He seems nice and kind and he kisses..." Natalie broke off blushing. She couldn't believe she said that. "But you know as well as I do that people aren't always what they seem."

"Ohhhh! His kisses? You been holding out on me Natty? When did you kiss him? Ohhhh the elevator, and then the creep interrupted you?" Rex said getting the picture. Laughing he watched as Natalie turned beet red confirming his questions.

Natalie was saved from answering when John and Bo came back in. John saw her face and guessed that she had either just told Rex about their little make out session in the elevator or Rex had guessed it. He grinned to himself not embarrassed in the least. "Ok, it's time." John said as Natalie hugged Rex as tightly as she could with his injuries.

Natalie was crying as she and John left the room, "Why can't I know where Rex is going? What if he needs me?"

John stopped walking and looked at her. He couldn't help himself and gathered her in a light hug. Holding her he was gratified when she buried her face in his neck and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. "Bo has the number to my encrypted cell. If anything happens he can call me. But nothing is going to happen," He murmured in her hair before letting her go.

"You promise?" Natalie asked, needing his reassurance that they were doing the right thing.

"I promise." John said, hoping like hell he could keep that promise.

Natalie nodded; She believed him and for the first time in her life she trusted someone other then Vince or Rex.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The next day Natalie was nervous, jumpy and she couldn't sit still. She couldn't believe how close to AC they were staying. But John assured her that this would be the easiest way to find the freak. He could use his old AC contacts to find him.

John was at the AC police department now trying to get some info on Victor Grossman. He believed that it all led back to that and the fact that Natalie had been the one to kill him. Suddenly someone began knocking on the door. Natalie, thinking that it was John, went to the door and began to open it a crack. She wasn't real worried because after all who else knew they were here?

She door opened a crack so she could look out and came face to face with the barrel of a gun. She jerked back and tried to slam the door but he kicked it in. "No!" Natalie screamed and took off running for the door of the bathroom. She made it about halfway to the bathroom door when someone grabbed a handful of hair and jerked her to a stop.

She began to struggle wildly screaming as her movements caused her immense pain in her head where he held her hair. She froze when she felt the gun in her back and he leaned close to her and said directly in her ear, "Stop struggling or I'll just shoot you right here."

"Let me go!" Natalie demanded and to her surprise he did. She spun around to face him and gasped. "But...You're dead! I...I..."

"That's right. You killed me or rather not me but my twin brother Marcus. For that you must pay." He said menacingly. He stared off into space foe a moment and started mumbling under his breath, "My brother. He was good, Mom…Mom never told me, didn't know till later... She had to pay for that. Just like you have to pay. She kept him from me, gave him away and you killed him! You have to pay."

"It was an accident!" Natalie cried over his crazy ramblings, her mind working furiously for a way out of this situation. If she could keep him talking till John got back...

"There are no accidents! My brother is dead and you're not! I don't care about anything else." Victor shouted, the gun in his hand shaking with the force of his rage. Keeping a careful eye on her he began to pace back and forth, the gun trained on her the whole time. "You have to pay for what you did!"

Natalie was terrified; Victor seemed to be out of his mind. He was behaving erratically, pacing and muttering under his breath. She didn't know what to do. Should she try to run? Should she try to talk him down? Reasoning with him seemed out of the question. He was so full of rage Natalie feared he would shoot her on the spot if she made a wrong move.

"Killing me won't bring your brother back." She told him desperately. She was chilled to the core when he suddenly looked her straight in the eye. His eyes were cold and hard, glittering with rage. Natalie suddenly realized that he wasn't crazy at all; he was evil. There wasn't any human emotion in his gaze, only rage.

"Kill you?" he laughed at her. "Who said anything about killing YOU? Ohhh no, Red. Its not you I'm gonna kill." Looking at her he smirked evilly and advanced to where she was standing. Leaning down and brushing his lips against the side of her face he whispered, "I'm gonna kill everyone you love, every one you care about. But I'm not going to kill you."

Natalie stood there shaking with terror and repulsion. The touch of his lips on her cheek as he whispered in her ear making her want to vomit. He didn't want her dead! He was going to kill everyone she cared about! "No!' She shouted at him as he took a step back after whispering in her ear. "You'll never find them!"

"Find them?" He taunted, "I don't have to find them. I have you. They'll come to me and when I kill them I'll make you watch." Laughing again he shook the gun at her slowly and clucked with his tongue, "They'll know that you were the reason that they died and then you will have to live with that the rest of you're life!"

Natalie listened in horror as he detailed what he was going to do. She saw his eyes glaze over as he talked about killing her brother, Roxy, John... Suddenly she was angry, not frightened any more just angry. She watched him carefully and saw that he wasn't holding the gun as tightly and leapt at him. Grabbing the gun from his hand she punched him in the jaw, hard.

As Victor staggered backwards Natalie pointed the gun at him and said, "Don't move!" She was stunned at what she had just done but hearing him talk about killing Rex and everyone else she loved was too much and not caring if he shot her she simply reacted. As she held the gun in her hands she knew she would do anything to protect the ones she loved, anything!

He looked at her, impressed but angry. "Put the gun down, Red. We both know you aren't gonna shoot me. I've watched you. No way would you shoot an unarmed man. You don't have it in you."

The gun shook in her hand and Natalie almost put the gun down; he was right she couldn't shoot an unarmed man. But then she remembered how he had talked about killing her family and the gun stopped shaking and she lifted her arm slightly. "No," she said in a hard voice.

Thinking he had her Victor turned his back on her and walked towards the door, "You wouldn't shoot an unarmed man in the back, Red. I'll be back. That's a promise." He said as he opened the door.

Natalie saw him start to walk away and she knew what she had to do. She had to let him go, she just couldn't shoot a man in the back; but then he called her Red. Her earlier anger and fear cam back and then she did it. Pulling the trigger again and again Natalie shot Victor Grossman in the back. Kept shooting until the gun was empty and then everything was silent.

Natalie stood there stunned, the gun still in her hand. She had just killed someone, shot them in cold blood. She had just shot a man in the back! "Oh God!" she moaned, "What have I done?"

Still in shock she walked over to Victor's body and rolled him over. 'He seemed so harmless, he didn't look like a psycho at all,' she thought absently. She was shaking in reaction to what she had just done but her brain was screaming at her that John would be back soon and she needed to get away.

"He'll see this and throw me in a cell himself," Natalie mumbled to herself, "What am I going to do?" Suddenly the answer hit her, Vince! He was close by and he'd know what to do! She dropped the gun and ran for the door, praying John would be out a while longer. She ran to the parking lot and saw a young couple getting into their car and she sprinted for them. "Excuse me?" She said when she reached them. Trying to remain calm she lied to them and said that she had a flat tire and needed to use their cell to call her boyfriend. They were very gracious and agreed

Natalie took the phone and dialed Vince's private number when he picked up she said, "Vince!"

"Natalie!" He said, "What's wrong?" He was shocked to hear from her. He had been hoping that she had gotten far away from the cops but then his inside sources had told him that she had been caught. He had also heard about Rex. He didn't know what had gone down but he intended to find out.

"I need your help!" She pleaded. "Please!"

Vince could hear that she was desperate and a little hysterical and he was shocked. This was Natalie. She was usually calm and collected. Something terrible must have happened to make her sound like this. "Where?" He asked simply. Natalie was his friend and she needed him. He would help her. It was as simple as that.

Natalie gave the address and hung up. Handing the phone back she thanked them quickly and ran back to the motel room to wait. She kept staring at the body and wondering how it had come to this. In all her life she had never thought she could kill someone. But in that moment she realized that she wasn't sorry she had done it, she realized that if she had to do it all over again she would do the exact same thing.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**A special thanks to Shama for all her help with the last few chapters. With out her help this story would never have been written. So thanks Girl! And another thanks to Tina for all her help. You rock! And another to Meredith and Manda, just cause you encouraged me so much and made me feel good about my writing. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

Vince made it there in 10 minutes and when he got to the door of the motel room he knocked on the door. He was very concerned about Natalie she had sounded extremely upset on the phone. He waited for her to open the door and when she did he was shocked. She looked terrible. Her face was pale and strained. Her eyes were wide with fear and there were tear tracks on her cheeks, she had obviously been crying. "Where is McBain?" was his first question. His first thought was something had happened to him and she had witnessed it. That would shake anyone up.

Natalie looked at him confused, John? She wondered what did he have to do with this. "He's in Atlantic City," she answered vaguely. She shook her head, trying to pull herself together. She needed to think, to concentrate. She opened the door wider and pulled him in the room and slammed the door behind him.

Vince looked around the room in shock. There was a body on the floor! "Natalie?" He looked at her sharply, "Did you...?"

Natalie looked him in the eye and answered softly but clearly, "Yes."

"Who...?"

"Victor Grossman." She said. At his look of disbelief she said, "The other guy was his twin brother." She stood there looking down at the body and then looked back at Vince, "What do I do?" If she was going to go to jail then she wanted him to be the one to bring her in. That way the other prisoners would leave her alone; no one wanted to mess with Vincent Jones.

Suddenly Vince understood why she called him. She wanted him to be the one to turn her in! "No!" He said, "I won't do it!" He thought frantically; there must be a way to get her out of this!

"Yes." She said, "it has to be you." She didn't want to go to jail but it wasn't like she could change anything now.

"But it had to be self-defense! It wasn't your fault." Vince said as he bent down to look at the body. He rolled it over and saw that he had been shot in the back. "Natalie... You shot him in the back." He was shocked. She had shot him in the back! "You need to tell me exactly what happened!" he said.

As Natalie explained what had happened Vince became more and more angry, not with her but that his friend had to endure so much. His first thought after she was finished was that they needed to get rid of the body. No body no murder. At least that's the way it was in the eyes of the law. Before he could voice his thought the doorknob started to turn. Natalie looked at him in panic. Knowing it would be John McBain Vince rushed to the door and swung it open quickly and stepped out, almost knocking John off his feet.

John saw the door swing open and a man came out and bumped into him. Trying to right himself he looked up at the man who had almost knocked him to the ground. He recognized who it was. It was Vincent Jones! "What the hell are you doing here?" John asked hostilely. A part of him was jealous of Vincent and Natalie's friendship. The other part was scared that maybe he had done something to Natalie.

"Natalie called me," Vince told him, thinking quickly he tried to find a solution to Natalie's problem. The fact that Natalie had shot the man in the back not mattering to him; he knew Natalie and if he had been in her shoes he probably would have done the exact same thing. That being said, if john walked in that door right now Natalie would be on death row before he could say 'BOO'

John was angry that Natalie had called Vincent, he had told her no phone calls! "Why?" he demanded unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at John's tone. If he didn't know any better he would say the man was jealous! Did McBain care about Natalie? Was he in love with her? If he was that could help Natalie out! An idea was taking form in his mind but it hinged one John's feelings for Natalie and how far he would go to protect her. Before he said anything else he needed to know how John felt about Natalie so he asked, "You care about her?"

John frowned, confused. He didn't understand why this man would ask such a question. He had expected more hostility since he was a cop and Vincent was a criminal. He was unsure how to answer him so he said, "What's it to you?"

Vincent expected an evasive answer so he had a reply ready, "Natalie is my friend; it matters to her. Do you care about her?" he asked again in a hard voice.

"Yes!" John bit out annoyed with the tone of voice the other man was using. "Yes I care about Natalie!"

"How much?" Vince asked coldly.

"What?" John sputtered.

"How much do you care about her?" Vince asked forcefully, emphasizing each word. "Are you trying to railroad her into jail?" He asked in his most obnoxious manor, trying to make John angry.

John was angry and simply blurted out, "Of course not! I love her!"

Vincent smiled grimly and said, "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

John was confused and still angry, "What the hell is going on?"

Vincent looked at him and said, "Its simple really. If you love her, then you have to marry her."

John was thunderstruck, "Marry her?" he looked at Vincent wondering if he had lost his marbles and said, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that unless you marry Natalie today, right now in fact, she is gong to go to jail for murder." Vince told John. His plan was brilliant really but it all came back to just what John was willing to do for those he loved. Did he love Natalie enough? He wasn't worried about Natalie's feelings for John. It was obvious that Natalie was in love with him; it was also just as obvious that she hadn't admitted it to herself yet.

"Are you crazy? You must know how Natalie feels about marriage! There is no way in hell she would marry me. And it wouldn't solve anything! Now get out of my way, I need to talk to Natalie!" John said trying to shove past Vincent.

"No! You can't go back into the room until you and Natalie are married!" Vincent said urgently. "I'm serious! Unless you marry Natalie she is going to prison!"

John finally stopped and listened to Vincent's tone of voice. Clearly the other man really believed this. It wasn't as if the thought of marrying Natalie was a horrid thought, on the contrary since realizing that he was in love with her he hadn't stopped thinking of the possibility. Even at the police station in AC he kept stopping to wonder what Natalie was doing or how she might like something that he had seen or thought of. "Ok I'll bite. Just why is this so important?"

Natalie was getting worried about Vincent and decided to come outside. Opening the door and stepping out quickly she was shocked to see him and John talking like they were old pals. He appeared to be trying to convince John of something and Natalie hoped he wasn't telling John about what had happened earlier. John was a cop, he wouldn't understand, he wouldn't believe in her any more. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked shakily.

John took one look at Natalie taking in her pale skin, tear stained face, the fear lurking in her eyes, the trembling of her body and said to Vincent, "If it will help and ONLY if she is ok with it."

Vince heard him and understood the message. Natalie had to know the reason why and also he couldn't pressure her at all. But Vince didn't think she would need any pressuring. Looking at John he said, "Stay here and I'll tell her the idea. No pressure. I promise. But do NOT go in that room unless you want Natalie to die by lethal injection!"

Vince took Natalie aside and explained his plan to Natalie. At first she was against it but then saw that it was the only way, and for some reason the idea of marrying John didn't seem so bad right then. She sighed and looked at John who was looking at her. She walked over to him and said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If it will keep you out of jail. But I want answers the moment it is safe to tell me. I just wish you would trust me enough to tell me now." John said, having figured out why them being married was necessary, but not what had happened for it to become necessary.

Natalie smiled a shaky smile at him and held out her hand, "Deal."

John took her hand and jerked her forward into his arms. He covered her mouth with his and kissed her. Finally after a long moment he lifted his mouth and looked into her dazed eyes. "Deal"

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**A special thanks to Shama for all her help with the last few chapters. With out her help this story would never have been written. So thanks Girl! And another thanks to Tina for all her help. You rock! And another to Meredith and Manda, just cause you encouraged me so much and made me feel good about my writing. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

20 minutes later John and Natalie stood in front of a justice of the peace. They said their vows and signed the paper and suddenly they were married. Natalie was still struggling to process all that had happened that day. In one day she had killed someone and then gotten married to stay out of jail. It was almost too much.

John was just as shocked at the turn of events as Natalie but for different reasons. He wanted to be married to her but he also wanted her to want to be married to HIM. Not as a way to keep her out of jail, but he was hoping he could get her to love him, to want to be with him and not just because it is the only way. He vowed to himself then and there to do anything in his power to show her how good being married to him could be.

They got back in his car and drove to the motel in silence. Lost in thought Natalie began to wonder if she had made the right choice. When Vince had explained the idea he hadn't said a word about what would happen after the marriage, just told her it was the only way, she had believed him. But now...now she was worried about actually being married to John. It wasn't that she thought he would abuse her or treat her badly, quite the opposite actually.

She was afraid that he would be good to her, that he would treat her so well that she would _like_ being married to him. Then what? She wondered. If she actually liked it then what? She couldn't ask John to make a lifetime commitment to her, she couldn't do that to him. Another thought bothered her too. Did he expect to sleep with her? She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She knew she wanted him, probably more then anyone else in her life, but what if he _expected_ it as his due. She sighed, more important then all that was the fact that she still had to tell him exactly what had happened to bring them all to this point. It wasn't like she could avoid it with a body inside.

John pulled up to the motel and turned off the engine. They were married, Natalie was his wife; he was still stunned by the turn of events. He was confused by a lot of things, especially what had happened to bring them to this drastic choice but there was one thing he was absolutely sure of. He was sure that he didn't regret marrying her. He loved her and wanted to build a life with her no matter what she had done and it had to be something horrible to require the marital privilege to tell him. But no matter how bad he would stick by her, be there for her.

"We're here." John said softly, wondering what she was thinking about in that moment. She looked so resigned, as if she expected him to spit on her at any minute.

"I know," came her sad reply. She was resigned truly believing that after he found out what she had done he would hate her and probably. She wanted to wait out here and just enjoy the way he was looking at her in this moment. He looked like he actually cared for her and she wanted to burn that in her memory for when he looked at her with nothing but contempt and disgust.

Reaching out her hand she captured his before he could get out of the car. She held on tightly, clinging to it as if it were her only lifeline and she was drowning. They sat holding hands for a long while, each just enjoying the closeness of the moment then John said softly, "Its time. I think we should go in now."

Natalie sighed deeply knowing he was right, let go of his hand and pushed open the door. John did the same and she began to walk slowly toward the door. She was startled when John took her hand again and walked next to her. It was incredibly reassuring and she didn't really understand why. When they reached the door she was literally shaking with fear, not only of his reaction but her own as well.

As they reached the door John tugged on her hand pulling her to a stop. "Remember, I promised to take care of you. I'll stick by you whatever you tell me. I know you're not ready to hear this but I need to say it. I care about you, a lot. I won't let you down," John said to her then leaned down and kissed her. His lips soft and gentle as he tried to tell her with out words that she could count on him.

When she pulled back from the kiss Natalie's eyes were glistening with tears and she said softly, "Don't make promises you can't keep, John." With that she opened the door to the motel and stepped in, waiting for John to come in as well.

She was stunned; looking around it didn't even look like the same room. The furniture was spotless as were the walls and floor. The only thing that was the same was the body on the floor. Vincent sat on the old couch looking at them with an unreadable expression. It appeared he had had the place cleaned of any evidence except the body, and Natalie was confused.

John walked in behind Natalie and stopped short, his eyes drawn to the obviously dead body on the floor. He didn't notice Vincent or the other wise spotless apartment, all his attention on the body. He walked over slowly and took a closer look, noting that he had been shot in the back. Slanting a look of comprehension to Natalie he slowly turned the body over and gasped. "Victor Grossman!" He exclaimed.

He took a minute to assess the situation, confused and a little disappointed, he had been hoping that it wasn't this, that it wasn't murder. He finally looked around and saw what Natalie didn't, the cleaning of the place, the fact that Vincent left the body; it was a test. Vincent wanted to see how far John would go to protect Natalie. Well he would give an answer, and it would be the right one. He would protect her with everything he had!

Natalie looked between the men, something was going on, she didn't understand but they were passing looks between each other then John nodded and Vince smiled. It was as if they had had a conversation with out uttering any words. Natalie took a deep breath and said to Vince, "What now?"

It was John who answered, "Now we get rid of the body and then you tell me exactly what happened and why it looks like you killed the same man twice."

Natalie flinched at his words, certain he was condemning her and looked down. She felt a hand under her chin and looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, searching. But she didn't see condemnation, only tenderness and some other emotion she was unable to, or unwilling to name. He leaned down slowly and places a tender kiss on her forehead then straightened back up and, along with Vince, began to wrap up the body.

An hour later both John and Vince were back and looking very serious, "We need to talk about this now." John told her as he sat on the couch next to her. Vince took that as his cue to leave. Since this was a different room and the old one was cleaned of any evidence he felt that he had done all he could for her. It was up to McBain to finish the job, something he was now certain the other man could handle. Anyone willing to dump a body for a woman, especially a when they were in the FBI, was good enough for his Natty. So after giving Natalie a reassuring hug and kiss on the cheek he took his leave.

Taking Natalie's hands in his John looked into her eyes and said softly, "Tell me."

Taking a deep breath Natalie did just that. Starting with how Victor had barged his way into the room she began to describe exactly what had happened.

John interrupted at one point to ask, "What I don't understand is how is he alive. You shot him at the liquor store." He hadn't thought of twins, after all wouldn't the FBI have known about a brother if there had been twins?

"The man I shot at the liquor store was Marcus his twin brother." Natalie explained, "Apparently his mother gave him away and never told anyone about his existence. John I think Victor did something to his mother. He kept saying that she had paid and I would have to as well."

John nodded in understanding, his fists clenching as he envisioned what she had been though, and let her continue. As she told him what happened and what she had done his only thought was that if he had been here the bastard wouldn't have gotten off so lightly.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18 Smut

A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. A huge thanks to Tina for all her help with the smut! Thank you so much. Chapter 18 NC-17 

When she was finished John moved closer to Natalie on the couch and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. He began stroking her hair as she began to cry. "That's it, let it out," he murmured in her hair. His heart ached for her and he knew that even though he had done something he never thought he would, helped cover up a murder, the only thing he would change was the fact that if he had been here it would have been him that had shot the bastard and not Natalie.

Natalie broke down in his arms, crying bitter tears as she released all the horror from the past days. She took comfort in the hand stroking her hair, in his soft words of comfort. For once in her life she took comfort in being held, in being the weak one. After a while after all her tears were cried out she simply laid her head on John shoulder and was content to let him hold her. It felt nice to have someone just hold her.

As her tears stopped and she began to calm John continued to stroke her hair. When she looked up at him with damp eyes he, without thinking, bent his head and captured her lips in a kiss. It was soft and slow, meant to comfort and reassure. Bringing his hand up he tenderly brushed away the hair from her face and gently held her head in place as they kissed, thrilled when she kissed him back.

Natalie was drowning in tenderness, in the gentle pressure of his lips. What was meant to sooth, to comfort was creating a flame inside her. She sifted restlessly as he aroused her body with his kiss, moaning a soft little cry when he raised his head and broke the kiss. Without thinking she pulled him back and kissed him more passionately. Burying one hand in his hair as she took control of the kiss she kept the other on the front of his shirt, clutching it in her hand as they kissed.

John felt her lips and groaned in the back of his throat, her lips moved over his in a heavenly dance and he opened his mouth and touched his tongue to her lips, begging for entrance. When she opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his he was lost, all though of comfort swept away by the burning passion she evoked in him. His hands still tender he began to run them from her hair down to her sides and back around to her breasts, cupping them through her shirt.

At the feel of his hands gently cupping her breasts Natalie moaned, "Johhhn," and arched into him. Taking her hand from his hair she pulled back from the kiss and looked at him with glazed eyes. As she saw the confusion on his face and the passion in his eyes she began to unbutton his shirt, kissing the bare skin she exposed.

John trembled under her touch and began kissing her neck and throat urgently. Sliding his hands to the hem of her shirt he grasped it and pulled it up over her head, momentarily staying her progress on his own shirt. Tossing the shirt aside he looked at her, taking in her heaving breasts encased in her pink silk bra to her pale flat stomach. His groin tightened in anticipation, throbbing with his desire for her. As she finished with the buttons on his shirt he stood up and shrugged it off. Reaching out a hand for her he was elated when she took it. He helped her stand and then led her into the bedroom, neither of them saying a word.

Natalie followed him into the bedroom and looked at him when they reached the bed. "They were really going to do this," she thought to herself, "this was really happening." They stared at each other for another minute and Natalie began to get nervous, why was he waiting? She wondered and then he spoke.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, he wanted her more then he wanted his next breath, his rock hard erection was testament to that, but he needed her to be sure. "If we do this we will really be married, we won't be able to get an annulment when this is all over," he said and then waited, hoping, no praying that she would say yes.

Natalie heard his words but she didn't care, she wanted him; now. Her answer was to reach for his pants. Unbuttoning them she slid her hands inside and gripped his erection. As she squeezed it gently it pulsed in her hand and she looked up at him and grinned. "I'm sure," she said softly then pushed his pants and underwear down his hips leaving him exposed to her hungry gaze.

John's breath caught in his throat then with his next breath he was kicking off his pants and reaching for the snaps on hers. He undid the snaps and pushed hers down to her ankles. As she took them the rest of the way off John just looked in awe. She was beautiful, her red hair hanging down covering her lace covered breasts and her brief panties not hiding much from his eager appraisal. As if in a dream he put his hands on her shoulders and stroked them down her arms and took he hands in his. He led her to the bed and knelt on it, pulling her on to it with him.

Natalie followed, her heart beating erratically in her chest she knelt on the bed and reached behind her, unsnapping her bra and letting it drop. Her breath backed up in her throat as John moved closer to her and took her lips in a hungry kiss. Her body burst into flame; then her hands were all over him, stroking his back, his chest and finally resting in his hair as they devoured each other. Falling back onto the bed she dragged him with her, neither breaking the heated kiss.

John moved over her, still kissing her lips, brought his hands between them and began to stroke her breasts. Her throaty moan telling him that she was just as eager as he was. Gently squeezing her breasts he brushed his thumb over her nipples causing her to arch her back and moan in pleasure. Breaking the kiss her trailed his lips down her throat to her breasts. Still stroking and fondling with his left hand he moved his mouth to her right breast and took her nipple in his mouth. Sucking in he licked and nipped her until she was writhing under him and clutching at his back. He switched breasts and continued his torture, loving the hungry moans and passionate sighs she made.

Natalie was beyond thought, beyond anything but the feel of him moving on her, his lips bringing her to the brink only to pull back. Letting out an impatient groan she ran her fingers down his back and gripped his ass causing him to moan against her breast. She smiled and let go bringing her hands around to his throbbing cock. Taking his balls in one hand she began to massage them. With her other hand she gripped him and began to stroke, loving the feel of his velvety hardness.

John felt her hands on him and knew if she didn't stop he was going to lose it. Pulling away he reached for her panties and ripped them down her legs and threw them on the floor. Trailing his lips down her stomach he smiled and reached for her legs. Pulling the apart gently he settled his head between them and licked a trail up her thigh. Taking a hand from her leg he brought it to her core and gently touched her, thrilled when she bucked in his hand and moaned loudly.

Natalie felt his hands on her and his breath scorching her and moaned again. Bucking against his hands as they tenderly explored her she thrashed her head back and forth at the pleasure he was bringing her. Her hips jolted off the bed when he slid a finger into her wetness and she clutched at the sheets beneath her. Breathing raggedly she began to move her hips against his fingers only to yelp in pleasure when he stayed her movements, parted her and put his mouth on her clit.

John heard her cry of pleasure and smiled against her, ignoring the insistent throbbing of his own body. He wanted to take her to paradise, make her moan his name in ecstasy. Everything that had lead up to that moment forgotten in the tide of heat and desire that only she could unleash in him. Sucking on her clit he was rewarded with her pleasure driven cry, "John!" as she laced her hands in his hair, holding him in place.

Natalie road the wave of pure bliss as he took her to heaven and back, coming down from her incredible orgasm she pulled him up and kissed him passionately. "John..." She moaned, wanting more.

John groaned into her lips and pulled back suddenly leaving Natalie confused. Reaching for his pants he fumbled with his wallet and pulled out a condom. He opened the package and quickly rolled it on before returning to kiss her mouth. Pushing her legs apart and positioning himself he thrust in her waiting body. Feeling her muscles clench around him John gasped and then groaned low in his throat.

As John pulled back and sank into her again Natalie sighed in pleasure and wrapped he legs around his waist, holding him tight against her. Arching her hips into his as he thrust in and out of her and cried out his name over and over. Her body was shaking with the force of their thrusts and she knew she was again about to tumble into over the edge into ecstasy. Gasping out "John" as her inner muscles began to contract violently around his hard, thrusting member she raked her nails down his back leaving long scratches.

John felt her start to climax and thrust faster, harder. Slamming into her he felt his balls tighten and knew he was close too. Moaning her name he let go and exploded in the most powerful climax of his life. He kept thrusting till he was spent and then stilled, holding her close as he tried to catch his breath.

Natalie was still trembling in aftershock as she simply lay there holding John. She never felt anything like what she had just experienced before. It was like he, if only for a second, was a part of her, that they were really one person. It scared her more then anything else she had ever been through. She couldn't need him; it was unthinkable. Pushing that thought away she concentrated on just enjoying the quiet afterglow of their passionate encounter.

'I love her.' That was the only thought in John's head as he lay above her, inside her still. That's all he could think all he could feel. It had taken everything in him not to tell her. But he knew she wasn't ready, might never be ready to hear it. But they did need to talk about where this was going to lead, in their lives. They were married after all and he wanted to keep it that way. Pulling out of her body gently he rolled over and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash next to the bed. Rolling back to face her he brushed a strand of sweat-slicked hair from her face and said softly, "We should talk."

Natalie knew what he wanted to talk about. She was sure he was going to tell her that this meant nothing and that they would just get a divorce when all this was over. It wasn't something they had actually talked about yet but she knew that was what he wanted. Still...it didn't do any good to avoid the conversation so she said just as softly, "I know."

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"I know it didn't mean anything and that you probably regret it" Natalie continued. She was hurt but not surprised, after all she was just Natalie Balsom no matter what some DNA test might or might not say. "I'm not asking you for anything or even expect you to do anything. Really you don't need to worry.

"No!" John said, shocked that she would ever think that. "That's not what I was going to say at all! Look I care about you, I mean I really care and I...I..." he trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to tell her he wanted to stay married to her with out scaring her off.

"You what?" Natalie asked close to tears. Hearing the emotion in his voice she really believed he cared for her. He hadn't said he loved her and for that she was thankful. If he had she would have known he was lying; that kind of love didn't exist for people like her.

John looked at her shyly and said a bit hesitantly, "I want it to mean something. I want you in my life Natalie." He paused and then said very bluntly, "Look I don't want this marriage to end; I want to be a real husband to you. After this is all over I don't want a divorce."

She stared at him in shock, "You don't?"

"No, I don't," he said trying to gage her reaction. He could see she was shocked, confused but he couldn't tell if she was ok with the idea. He hoped so, God he hoped so.

"But...but...even if I'm not a Buchanan you would still want to be with me?" She asked, still unsure. She knew she cared about John, that she was attracted to him. Was that enough to make a marriage work? She hadn't thought so in the past but now, in this moment in time, she wasn't sure what to think.

John smiled at her reassuringly, "I could care less if you are a Buchanan. In fact I kind of hope you're not."

Natalie silent for a long moment and then held her hand to her face and looked at her ring finger then at his hand and said very softly, "I don't want a divorce either."

He felt like he was going to jump for joy at those soft words. And when Natalie took his hand and intertwined their fingers he thought he had died and gone to heaven. "Thank you," he whispered and gathered her close to him. She snuggled into his arms and fell into a peaceful sleep, for the first time in a long time.

"Hello," John said as he answered his cell two days later. They had been some of the best days of his life, he and Natalie had been getting along great and after their talk she had been more open and trusting then ever. Every day he fell more and more in love with her and hoped that some day she would love him back. He could tell that she cared but that wasn't enough. He wanted her love.

"John, this is Bo Buchanan. Is Natalie around? The DNA results are back." Bo said. He was very pleased with the results; they were what he had been hoping for.

"Yeah, hang on," John said and then called for Natalie. She was in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He smiled when she poked her head out and looked at him. Holding up the phone and wiggling it he mouthed 'Bo' to her and she sprinted to him.

Natalie took the phone from John's hand and said, "Hello..." She was nervous, what he was about to say would change her life forever. She grabbed John's hand and squeezed, needing the contact to reassure her.

"Natalie?" Bo began, suddenly nervous himself, "The DNA results are back."

"And?" she prompted when he paused. This was killing her. The waiting was unbearable; she just wanted it over with so she could move on with her life. 'A life as Mrs. John McBain' she thought to herself, still in shock over how much she liked the idea.

"And they were positive. It's official you're my daughter as well as a Buchanan." Bo told her. "When this is over I would...I would love for you to come here so I can get to know you better. If that would be ok with you...?"

Natalie heard his words and felt her heart stop then start back up again. "So it was true, and Rex kept it from me for years." She felt betrayed and ashamed for feeling that way. Then she heard Bo's next words and made a sudden decision, "Yeah, I'd like that...Dad." she said softly, testing out the word. Having a father was a strange concept for her but she wanted try it out.

Bo about jumped for joy at that one word...Dad. Was there any better word in the English language? He couldn't think of one if there were. He was about to say something else when Natalie spoke.

"Do I...do I have any brother's or sisters?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, you do. I have a 10 year old boy named Matthew and you're mother, Vicki Davidson has two sons Joey and Kevin and a daughter Jessica, who is you're twin as a matter of fact." Bo replied. Then knowing that this was a cell phone he said, "When everything calms down you'll meet the whole family. But right now you need to concentrate on clearing your name and getting your life back."

"Yeah. Look I should go." She said suddenly overwhelmed. She needed to think this out, process it all. It was as if she had walked into another person's life and was expected to know what to do.

"Yeah, Take care. And come home soon." Bo told her, now considering Llanview her home. He wanted all this to get over quickly and maybe that was selfish of him but he didn't care. As he was talking on the phone he didn't notice Asa come in and sit down quietly, listening to the end of the conversation. He jumped as he hung up the phone and Asa spoke.

"So is the little lady a Buchanan?" Asa asked.

"What? How did you find out about that?" Bo wanted to know.

"Money can buy almost anything my boy." Asa said arrogantly "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you slept with Vicki? How could you do that to you're brother?"

Bo looked down and then back at his father, "We were drunk and it just happened. I will not apologize for it now. And yes, Natalie is a Buchanan, she's mine and Vicki's daughter."

"Then why ain't she here? She belongs with her family!" Asa demanded.

"Because she is having so problems, it isn't safe for her to be here. Not to mention she has legal problems as well." Bo explained regretfully.

"Legal problems? Well then lets get the girl a good lawyer! The best money can buy!" Asa said and whipped out his cell phone and proceeded to call the most prestigious law firm in the country.

Natalie hung up the phone and handed it back to John, still clutching his hand tightly. When he dropped the phone on the couch, sat down, pulling her with him and hugged her tightly she wrapped her arms around his neck and settled on his lap. Burying her face in his chest she held on and just let the heat of his body comfort her. She didn't cry but she felt so lost.

"It's gonna be ok." John told her as he rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. He felt her pain and her confusion and wanted to do anything to make her feel better. But there was nothing he could do and that was killing him. He couldn't take away her pain or her confusion all he could do was hold her while she worked thru it.

As they sat there the cell began to ring again and John cursed under his breath. Knowing it was important he answered it. "Yeah?" he said.

"McBain, this is Vincent Jones. I have good news." Vince told him.

"What?" John wanted to know.

"Since Victor is really dead the contract against Natalie has been lifted. She is safe now." Vince announced.

John sat up straighter, shifting Natalie on his lap. "Are you positive?" he asked, needing to be absolutely sure.

"Yes."

John sighed, this was good news, but then it wasn't. "You know what this means, don't you?" John asked Vince.

"Yeah, but I'm positive you can think of a way to make things right."

"Yeah, I hope so." John sighed and then hung up the phone. Looking at Natalie he said, "The contract has been lifted. We can come out of hiding now."

Natalie smiled and hugged him gratefully. "That's great! I can go see Rex now!" Natalie exclaimed, forgetting about her torn feelings about what he had done. In her heart Rex would always be her brother and she loved him. They would get past all the other stuff; it would just take a little time.

John sighed again and hugged her tighter, "It also means I will have to lock you up in jail, Natalie. Remember they only gave you the reprieve because of the contract."

Natalie stiffened on his lap, suddenly remembering that fact. "I don't want to go to jail John! What are we going to do?"

John smiled at her words, She used the word we, not I but we and it made him happy to hear her say that. "We'll think of something. The FBI doesn't know about the contract yet so we have a little time."

Natalie thought about that a minute then said, "Since I'm not in danger from the mob any more can we go back to Llanview to figure it all out. I want to see Rex and get to know my family."

John simply nodded, like he had a choice. He couldn't deny her anything. "Yeah we can do that." He said.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

John called Bo to tell him the news and then he and Natalie headed back to Llanview. John couldn't say that he was sad about it in the least. He got to spend time with his wife and his brother. His wife... Just thinking that gave him a little thrill, a jolt of contentment. Because that what Natalie was, his wife. He was nervous about meeting her family but he knew that she was even more nervous. She sat in the passenger seat just clenching her hands so tight her knuckles were turning white. "It's gonna be ok..." he told her for the tenth time in the 2 hours they had been driving.

"What if they hate me? What if it was all a mistake and I'm not really a Buchanan. What if..." She continued with her nervous questions until John reached over and took her hand. It scared her how much his touch calmed her. It was as if all he had to do was hold her hand and she felt better. She didn't understand it but it was nice, scary, but nice.

"They'll love you, honey." John was shocked at how easily that endearment slipped out. He hadn't meant to say it but came out and it felt good. It felt right. He gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and returned his hand to the wheel. Things were better then they had been 2 days ago but they were by no means out of the woods yet. Once the FBI found out that the contract on her life was terminated they would want her in a cell until her trial. Being a murder suspect she would be considered dangerous and now with the Buchanan money she would also be a flight risk.

"But..." Natalie started again.

"But nothing. Bo has already met you and he doesn't hate you. Everyone else will be a piece of cake." John said, hoping it was the truth. He hadn't had any dealings with the Buchanan's other then Bo but he had heard that they were a real tough group. Asa had a reputation for being very aggressive and had been known to go after his enemies with a gun. Not that he had ever shot them to his knowledge.

She heard the matter of fact tone in his firm statement and suddenly she believed him. She settle down and was calm for the rest of the trip. As they neared Llanview however she started to get nervous again. "I don't think I can do this John." Natalie told him. "Maybe we should wait till tomorrow."

"You're Natalie Balsom. No matter what that test said you're still that tough chick who tricked me and escaped while I was scratching my head in wonder." John said with conviction. He could see the toughness in her, the spirit. Hell, Natalie was the toughest person he knew! But he also knew even the strongest people needed a bit of reassurance when their lives were thrown into chaos. "Just because you're biological parents aren't who you thought they were doesn't change that. Inside you're still that Jersey girl who could take on anyone and not flinch."

Natalie heard those words and knew he was right. After everything that had happened she had forgotten who she was, where she grew up. If she could survive Roxy as a mother she could damn well survive this. With growing confidence she looked back at him and said, "You're right. I can do this. If I can take on angry landlords and the drunken sleaze balls Roxy used to bring home I can damn well face a group of Buchanans!" She paused a second then said, "Thank you."

"For what?" He said with a grin. Please by her change of attitude and strong tone.

As they pulled into Llanfair she said, "For reminding me of who I am." Realizing the car had stopped moving she looked around and then gasped. "They call this a house? Its huge!" She got out.

John was just as amazed as she was. The place was beautiful. With the immaculately cut lawn and the beautiful kept shrubs the house stood firm. It was at least 2 stories and probably had wings attached! "Well it has its own name, that should have given us a clue. But wow!" John said softly as he opened his door.

Natalie got out as well and walked to the front of the car, her eyes on the door of the house. Bo was standing there watching them. "John?" She questioned softly.

John came up beside her and said softly, "Just remember who you are."

Hearing that Natalie squared her shoulders and walked straight to Bo. Feeling awkward she simply said, "Hello."

Bo had watched her from the door as both she and John made their way to him and was overwhelmed with emotions. This was his daughter; this beautiful woman was his flesh and blood. So when she marched up to him and calmly said hello he smiled and without further thought dragged her into a big hug. "Its great to see you again," he said pulling back after a moment.

Natalie smiled, feeling comfortable with this man. He seemed like a good guy and for some reason she liked him already and more importantly she felt that she could trust him. Looking back at John she smiled a relieved smile. Perhaps this wasn't going to be as bad as she had feared. "You too Bo...or should I call you dad?" she asked suddenly a bit confused and feeling uncertain.

Bo sensed her uncertainty and hurried to reassure her, "Bo is fine for now but when we get to know each other better maybe you could call me dad."

Natalie glanced again at John and again was calmed by his smile, "I would like that." Natalie told Bo. Suddenly from behind Bo she heard, "What's taking so long? Where is this gal claiming to be a long lost Buchanan?"

Natalie heard that and stiffened. She bristled at the tone she heard. Looking past Bo she saw an older man walking into the foyer. He held a glass of liquor and was smirking at them. His expression indicating that he thought she was a liar. As Bo led them into the house she walked straight over to the man who had spoken and looked him straight in the face, her eyes flashing. "Look buddy! I don't know who the hell you are and frankly I don't care. But no one talks about me like that!"

Asa's mouth dropped open. When he had first seen the girl she had seemed shy and uncertain. She had looked like she might bolt for the car but now she looked angry, fierce even. But her tone made him annoyed as well. Even if she was a Buchanan, which he still wasn't sure he believed, she still couldn't talk to him like that. "Listen here little lady..." he sputtered.

"No you listen! I don't appreciate your tone. I didn't come to you out of the blue claiming to be a Buchanan! Bo asked ME to take the stupid DNA test not the other way around!" Looking around the room she noticed that there were more people there as well, "I was nervous to meet all of you but frankly now I could care less!" Spinning back around to face Asa and pinned him with a glare and said, "and another thing. I am not little lady! I have a name, its Natalie. Use it!"

The room was silent and John wanted to clap his hands. Instead he put them in his pockets and smiled. Her tough talk made him hot and he had to will his body not to respond. Now was really not a good time to pitch a tent in his pants. As John looked around the room he noticed that everyone seemed to be holding their breath, waiting to see what the older man, whom he was almost positive was Asa Buchanan, would do. When it happened he was shocked, almost as much as Natalie herself.

Natalie was shocked when she was pulled into a bear hug. Simply standing there as he hugged her she heard him say, "You're a Buchanan all right. You got the Buchanan fire. I'm Asa Buchanan. I'm you're grandfather, call me grandpa. Welcome to the family girl!" As Natalie pulled back there was a pause and he said, "I mean, welcome to the family, Natalie."

It was as if that was a signal and suddenly everyone was hugging her and welcoming her. She met her brothers Kevin, Joey, and Matthew, her twin Jessica and her uncles Todd and Clint, her niece Starr, Jack, and Duke, Her aunts Blair and Kelly and finally her mother.

Hugging Vicki tightly she finally let herself believe that she was a Buchanan. Growing up with Roxy had been hard and other then Rex she had never had a family so suddenly being a part of something so big was overwhelming. As Vicki released her she looked around for John needing his reassurance, his calmness.

Vicki noticed Natalie's glance and saw a man standing near the door. In all the excitement she hadn't noticed him before and asked Natalie, "Who did you bring with you?"

Wanting to explain that John was an FBI agent protecting Natalie Bo opened his mouth to answer but snapped it shut in surprise, shocked at what Natalie said.

As John moved to her side and took her hand in his Natalie answered Vicki, "This is John McBain. My husband."

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

John stood next to Natalie as she proudly announced that he was her husband and was once again struck by how much he liked hearing her say that. He never imagined himself a romantic but every time she called him her husband he got a thrill. He loved her so much that some times it scared him. The fact that he could feel this way so quickly scared him. He could feel her clutch his hand tightly as they waited for their reaction to her news.

There was a heavy silence, everyone shocked. Bo had said nothing about her being married! After a long moment Asa exclaimed, "What!"

Bo was just as shocked as everyone else but he knew John had been in love with Natalie he just hadn't known She returned his feelings. Obviously she did so he hastened to try to sooth things over, "John works for the FBI. He has been protecting Natalie from the Mob. There was a contract out on her life and he kept her safe."

"My granddaughter will not be married to some money grubbing FBI grunt! I won't allow it!" Asa bellowed, then seeing Natalie's furious expression he said, "He is after your money, surely you can see that!"

"I don't have any money you arrogant ass!" Natalie said coldly.

"Actually you do," Kevin spoke up, "The minute Asa heard about the DNA results he set up a 5 million dollar trust fund for you."

Natalie gasped and was about to answer when John did it for her. "With all do respect sir when I married Natalie I didn't know she was a Buchanan."

"But you knew it was a possibility! You knew she might be and you wanted to get rich quick!" Asa said accusingly.

"Look I would have married Natalie if she had been living on the street in a cardboard box. I don't care if she has money, frankly I wish she didn't, and I don't appreciate the insinuation that I married her for money!" John growled at Asa.

Natalie was confused, not by John's anger but by his words, he actually sounded like he meant it when he had said he would have married her if she were living on the street in a box! The intensity in his voice frightened her in a way that she couldn't really explain. She looked at him trying to figure out what to say to that, nothing she could think of sounded appropriate to her.

As everyone was once again rendered silent a loud banging on the door made them all jump. Vicki went to the door and opened it. Standing there were two men in black suits. The looked official and asked if Natalie Balsom was there. When Vicki let them in John saw that they were FBI. "Johnson, Franklin. What are you doing here?" he asked a trifle nervous. Surely they didn't know about the canceled contract already. "How did you even know where we were?"

Johnson answered, "I had them follow you. We are here to arrest the girl." Seeing John's look he said, "You knew this would happen after the contract was lifted, John."

"Arrest? For what?" Asa demanded. "Natalie's not going anywhere until I get some answers!"

"Who are you?" Franklin asked arrogantly, unused to dealing with this sort of thing.

"I am Asa Buchanan. Natalie is my granddaughter and she isn't going nowhere until you answer me!" Asa told him belligerently.

"Well Sir," Johnson said, "Your granddaughter is under arrest for murdering Victor Grossman." Nodding to Franklin he said, "Cuff her."

As Franklin moved forward to handcuff Natalie John jumped in front of her and said, "Stay away from My Wife!"

The two men were shocked. They had known John a long time and never had he gotten involved with a suspect! This was just so unlike him, and to marry the girl! "You married her!" Franklin gasped out.

"Yes! Now stay away from her!" John said, panicking. He knew that they were going to arrest Natalie and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "It was self defense! He attacked her." John said knowing that they wouldn't believe him.

Franklin sighed, "Do you have proof? Witnesses?"

Asa and Bo were both strangely silent thru all of this. But suddenly Asa piped up, "I'm calling Natalie's lawyer. Don't say anything else either of you!"

"I don't have a lawyer." Natalie told him.

"I hired you one. The best!" Asa said reaching for his cell phone. Calling the lawyers office he said, "Morgan Stanley please. Its Asa Buchanan!"

It was then that the room erupted in chaos. Everyone began talking at once and demanding that the FBI men leave. John and Natalie exchanged looks both knowing that she was going to be arrested. Finally Natalie whistled really loudly and said, "Look I know you all want to help but we all know that there isn't anything to be done till my lawyer gets here."

With that said she put her arms out in front of her and Johnson put on the cuffs. Bo stepped up and said, "I'm Bo Buchanan, Llanview's Police commissioner, and I know my daughters rights. You can't remove her to federal custody before she has had a chance to speak to her lawyer!"

Johnson shot a look at Franklin who nodded in grudging agreement. They looked from Bo to Asa to John and finally said, "Fine! But she still has to go to jail! We insist she be locked up in a cell tonight, right now in fact!"

Natalie sighed; she was scared. After all she had done she belonged in jail but she really didn't want to go there! "John?" she whispered to him, hoping that he had some clever way to get her out of this. She was about to be arrest for something she technically had done but just not when they said she had done it. In this case it really had been self-defense and an accident.

"It'll be ok," John said to her, praying he could think of something. He knew the FBI's case on her and it was all circumstantial. Still...he had seen people convicted with less. He took Natalie aside while everyone was still yelling at each other and took both her hands in his. "Look you are going to have to spend a night or two in the cell but once we get a bail hearing we'll get you out. I'll get you out! I'll figure out how to get you out of this. I promise!" An intense look passed between them and John leaned down and covered her mouth with his own, kissing her gently.

All too soon it was over and Johnson was pulling out his handcuffs. "Natalie Balsom, you are under arrest for the murder of Victor Grossman. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say could be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed to you free of charge. You have the right..." he continued but Natalie wasn't listening, she had her eyes glued on John. He looked both furious and resigned. As if feeling her eyes on him he looked up. As Johnson began to pull her to the door he mouthed, "I promise!"

Asa seeing Johnson and Franklin begin to lead Natalie to the door chimed in and shouted, "I demand to know the name of your supervisor I am going to file a complaint!"

John looked to Asa quickly and then at Franklin and answered, "His name is Paul Dune. I have his number right here." That was his boss and he would love to see Asa take him on. That was something he would pay to see. Despite the situation he chuckled a bit and handed Asa the number. "He is in the area he could probably meet us at the station." John told Asa knowing that the boss would have came with Johnson and Franklin on this case. It was practically a mob case and that was what Dune loved, to get his name in the paper.

Practically growling in annoyance Franklin glared at Bo and said, "Lets get her in a cell. We don't have all night." Although he didn't want to Bo was forced to lead them out of the house, he could see both John and Asa coming behind him and grinned. Franklin also saw this and said, "What's this?"

John grinned his usual sarcastic grin and said, "You didn't think I was just going to twittle my thumbs while you arrest my wife and throw her in a cell, did you? What does it look like I we are doing? We're going with you. Natalie isn't going anywhere with out me.

Natalie smiled at him gratefully as she was lead to the car. The drive to the station was tense and silent and Natalie was lead out of the car and to the station front doors, she heard John again behind her and twisted around. Seeing him there with Asa, Kevin and Vicki was a shock to her. She was unused to anyone being there for her and now she had not only gained a husband but an entire family, it was very overwhelming to her.

They all went inside the station. Bo led Johnson and Natalie down to the cells and opened one up reluctantly. He looked at Natalie and said, "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this." As he shut the cell door and took off her cuffs though the bars she whispered to him, "Gloria Renolds. She was there. You have to find her." Bo nodded and glanced quickly at Agent Johnson to see if he had heard anything.

"What was that?" Johnson asked trying to hear what they were saying.

Meanwhile upstairs Paul Dune had arrived and Franklin had filled him in to what had been going on. Upon hearing of John's marriage to Natalie he became furious. "What were you thinking McBain! She is a murderer for God sake! This is unacceptable! You leave me with no choice."

John knew what was coming but asked anyway. "What choice is that?" His voice hard and cold, showing the depths of his anger towards the other man. He knew Natalie was innocent. He would love and stick by her even if she weren't and he would give up anything to be with her, and he was about to.

"You know exactly what I am going to say John. You have a choice, either you dissolve your marriage to the Balsom girl or I will have to fire you. I can't have my agents going around and marrying our suspects, not only is it against the rules it looks bad for the agency. So it's either the girl or your job." Dune fully expected John to pick his job, it was his life and he had spent years getting where he was. No way would he let a woman cost him that.

"Fine if you're forcing me to choose then I chose Natalie. You can take your job and shove it up your ass!" John said throwing his badge into the older mans face. "I love her and I will not abandon her when she needs me the most!"

**To Be Continued...**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22**

Bo came back up just in time to hear John's ringing declaration of love. Seeing John throw his badge in his former bosses face was quite amusing and he was happy that John was admitting he was in love with Natalie. He came up to the two men and said, "John can I speak to you in my office?" Motioning to the office door on the right side of the room, he waited for John's nod and led the way into the office.

John closed the door behind him wondering what to expect. "Bo...I..." John started to say but Bo cut him off

"I have an idea how to get Natalie out of here." Bo explained, seeing that John was all ears he went on, "We need to find Gloria Renolds. If she can come in and corroborate Natalie's version of events, providing she tells us all what happened of course, then the charges will have to be dropped."

John knew that but he also knew that Gloria probably wouldn't come in to help Natalie out. "I'd thought of that but first we have to find her then we have to convince her to come in. I don't think she will."

"I'll find her. I have all the Buchanan backing so finding her will be the easy part. I agree though. She probably won't want to talk to us."

John was just happy to have a plan, something that might help get Natalie out of jail before she was taken back to Atlantic City. He knew that once she was back there it would be even harder to prove her innocence and the fact that she had killed the real Victor Grossman was more likely to come out if they pressured her. He feared she might break down and tell them because of the quilt she felt for taking a life. He knew she felt guilty because he heard her crying in her sleep that she didn't mean to do it and that she was sorry. The guilt was tearing her up inside but every time he tried to talk to her about it she would clam up and refuse to talk about it.

"First we find her," He told Bo. Looking out the office window he saw that Asa, Agent Franklin, Agent Johnson and Dune were arguing with each other. "When will that lawyer be here?" He asked Bo.

Bo also looked out at them and said, "Soon I hope." Picking up the phone he started making the calls that would bring him to Gloria.

John left the office and went down to the holding cells, needing to see Natalie. He saw her sitting on the cot looking dejected. "Natalie." He said.

Natalie looked up and saw John outside the bars. She could tell by his expression something had happened. "Did you find something?"

John smiled slightly at her ability to read him and said, "We are planning to find Gloria. She can clear your name. We just need to convince her to talk."

She smiled at him, relieved that Bo had understood. But it also worried her because she knew that it was a long shot, if Gloria didn't talk of if they couldn't find her... ""John, what if you can't find her?"

"We'll find her. You have the entire Buchanan clan looking." He said taking her hands through the bars and squeezing them reassuringly. He was positive that they would find her though he was less sure they could get her to talk. After all if the FBI ruled it anything other then self-defense she could be considered an accomplice.

Natalie nodded even though she was still scared and uncertain. Stepping closer to the bars she wound her arms through and hugged John around the waist. When he hugged her tightly in return she was comforted. They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bo smiled triumphantly as he hung up the phone. They had found her and she was closer then anyone had expected. He needed to tell! Getting up he walked out into the station and groaned. The FBI guys were still here, even after they had been told that it would probably be late when Stanley Morgan, Natalie's Lawyer, got there. Asa was still here too, as was Vicki. She had gone down to see Natalie but had come back up quickly saying that Natalie was getting the comfort she needed.

It was strange having a daughter. He loved her as much as Matthew yet had only known her a few days. He would do just about anything to keep her from jail so going behind the FBI's back and finding Gloria didn't bother him in the lease. He was shocked that John had told his boss to shove his job up is ass but it did create an opportunity to keep Natalie in Llanview once all this was settled.

Walking down to the cells Bo thought about his plan to offer John the currently vacant Chief of Detectives job. He only hoped John would take it. Not only would it keep John and Natalie in Llanview but also John was an excellent cop and would be a huge asset to the police department.

As Bo rounded the corner and stepped into the cell room he saw John with his arms around Natalie thru the bars. Clearing his throat Bo chuckled as they jumped apart like guilty teenagers. Coming closer he said, "I found her."

As Bo stepped forward and cleared his throat John had suddenly felt like a teen getting caught copping a feel of his girlfriend and being caught by her father. Bu when he spoke John's brain kicked into all-business mode. Gloria had been found and now they had a chance of getting Natalie out of this cell tonight!

John nodded and again reached for Natalie hand. "I'll find her and bring her back here. You'll be out of here but the morning. I promise." John said and then asked Bo, "Where is she?"

Seeing that they were gonna talk business Natalie shooed them out, hurrying them along. She wanted to get out of this cell, and fast! As they left she was filled with an unexpected feeling of hope. She wasn't used to feeling such an emotion but there it was. She had John to thank for that. He had brought hope and some semblance of happiness into her life just when she thought it was going down the toilet.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

John talked to Bo for a minute then headed for his car. Gloria was so close, only 3 towns over, and he was determined to bring her back. As he walked out of the station he looked behind him trying to see if he were being followed. Once he was positive he wasn't being followed he continued to his car. Stepping out into the street he failed to see the speeding car that was coming around the corner.

He felt the pain first, in his head and leg then here heard the screeching tires as the driver slammed on the brakes trying to stop. Falling to the ground blackness engulfed him and his last conscious thought was that he had failed Natalie.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Vicki didn't feel guilty for eavesdropping. This was her daughter after all. Hearing the address of the woman that could clear Natalie she didn't wait for anything else. Leaving while John and Bo were still talking she jumped in her car and made her way to Gloria, hoping that a mothers pleading would convince the other woman to come in and help Natalie. She didn't hear all the commotion or even know that a reckless driver hit John. All she knew was that she needed to find Gloria and bring her here.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Bo heard a loud screeching stop and then a tire squealing take off and had a terrible feeling in his gut. He ran outside and saw a brown ford taking off down the road. Looking in the street he noticed someone lying in the middle, obviously having been hit. He shouted behind him for someone to call an ambulance then took off at a run to the prone figure in the street.

As he stopped in front of the man he was shocked. It was John! Carefully checking John's pulse Bo looked back and saw that almost the entire station was out on the steps. He prayed someone had called an ambulance and was relived when he heard the sirens. Giving his description of the car to another officer as John was loaded into the ambulance, Bo also got in. He needed to go with John, his son-in-law, not only to get his accounting of the events when he woke up but also so that he could assure Natalie that John would be ok. He knew that once she found out she would want to know everything!

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23**

Vicki knew that Bo wouldn't approve of what she was doing heck she knew no one would approve but she needed to do something. Natalie might be an unknown person to her but she was her daughter and she wanted to get to know her with out having to visit the jail once a week. She had the address and she had a name anything else she needed be it money or simply talking to the other woman she would get or do.

Driving out of Llanview with a sense of purpose Vicki decided to call Bo and tell him where she was. Not that she harbored any romantic feelings for him but he was Natalie's father and he should know she was going to talk to Gloria. Dialing his number and putting him on the speakerphone she told him where she was and what she was doing. As she paused Bo told her about John, "Good lord!" she said when he told her that John was on his way to the hospital. This made her even more determined to convince Gloria to come in. Telling Bo she would call back soon she hung up and prayed she would be able to help her daughter.

Natalie heard the commotion upstairs and strained to hear what was going on. Something had happened, something bad. Hoping it wasn't someone she knew or a member of her newfound family she waited, hoping someone would come and tell her what was going on. Finally after about 10 minutes someone came around the corner.

"Jessica?" Natalie said confused. "What are you doing here?"

Jessica had come the minute she had heard about John. She didn't know Natalie at all yet but they had all felt the news about John should come from her. She wasn't sure she wanted to start out her relationship with her twin this way but someone had to tell her and Bo had gone with John to the hospital and Vicki was going to find some one to help Natalie according to Bo.

"Natalie, there is something I need to tell you." Jessica started to say and she watched Natalie's face harden as though preparing for a physical blow. It was as if somehow she knew what was coming. Nodding at an officer to unlock the bars Jess stepped inside the cell and took Natalie's hands, "It's John."

"What?" Natalie began feeling her chest tighten and spasm. 'Not John!' Her mind screamed, 'Not her husband!' "What about John?" she finally got out.

Seeing the pain her sister was in Jess was shocked that she also felt it. She could feel Natalie's pain, like an echo of her anguish it communicated itself to her and she was forced to take a deep breath, "He was hit by a car Natalie. He's on his way to the hospital right now."

Natalie had never felt such fear and grief in her life, wrenching her hands away from Jessica's she spun around with a broken, "No!" Her heart felt like it would split in two. Looking back to Jessica she asked softly in a tortured voice, "How bad is he? Will he be ok?"

Feeling terrible she didn't have more answers for her sister Jess simply shook her head and said, "I don't know. They haven't called to tell us anything."

Natalie broke down then, crying into her hands she felt Jessica put her arms around her, comforting her. This only made her cry harder. Feeling worse then she had ever felt before she finally realized that she was in love with John. Nothing else could hurt this much. She finally realized that she was capable of loving someone totally and completely and it was too late. He might die before she ever got a chance to tell him.

Two hours later Natalie had calmed down somewhat. She was still afraid that John was seriously hurt but Jess had helped her see that it wouldn't help her or John if she remained in the cell. He lawyer had arrived and after hearing the FBI's case against her and her side of the story he had advised her to tell them what happened. So finally breaking down she told the FBI guys what happened in the liquor store. They hadn't believed her of course but she felt better now that she told the truth. And If Bo had done as she asked Gloria could clear her name. That was if she came forward.

Kevin, Joey, Mathew, and Asa had also come down to the cell joining Jessica and the six of them had gotten to know each other a little bit, or as much as they could considering she was still freaking out and worried about John, as the lawyer had started making calls trying to get her out of jail. They had a bail hearing in the morning but that didn't help her right now when the only place she wanted to be was at John's side.

After the initial shock of realizing she loved John she had embraced the knowledge with all her heart and soul. Finding that person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with was hard but she had already found that person was married to him in fact. Her goal now was to convince him to give them a chance. Not at a marriage based on fondness or friendship but one on love. The first thing she had to do was tell him that she loved him and hope he didn't just stare at her in disgust.

So lost in thought was she that she barely noticed her family leaving and her lawyer entering. "Mrs. McBain?" Hearing her name she looked up and was startled to see everyone gone and Mr. Stanley standing there. "Yes?"

"You are free, I wanted to tell you in person. Gloria came forward and corroborated your story and they had no choice but to rule Victors death an accidental shooting." Morgan Stanley told his redheaded client. Seeing the joy the spread across her face he was satisfied that he had done a good thing. Natalie McBain was a good woman and she didn't deserve to be railroaded like the FBI had been trying to do. He also knew that they hated to lose and would be looking for ways to get Natalie because they truly felt that she was a criminal and deserved to be behind bars.

"Really?" Natalie asked shocked, "But how...?"

"Your mother."

"Roxy?" Natalie said confused, she still wasn't used to having two mothers.

"No, Victoria Davidson," said Mr. Stanley gently seeing her confused expression.

"Oh..." Natalie said still trying to take it all in. "You mean I'm free. I can leave here and not worry about getting arrested?"

"That's exactly what I mean."

"Ohhh thank you!" Natalie exclaimed and then seeing Vicki standing outside the open cell door and ran to her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you!" After a long moment of hugging Natalie suddenly remembered something, "John! I have to go to him! How is he?" Vicki nodded and said, "I don't know yet they won't tell me anything because I'm not immediate family. I'll drive you to the hospital." Vicki told her after seeing how upset Natalie looked.

Natalie rushed into the hospital and promptly collided with someone. Righting herself just in time she looked up and saw Michael McBain, Her brother-in-law. "How is he Michael?" Natalie asked.

Michael saw Natalie and knew exactly who she was talking about. He had seen Bo and he had filled him in on his brother's sudden marriage. Knowing Johns feelings for Natalie and Natalie's obvious feelings for John Michael was all that surprised that they had gotten married. What surprised him was the timing and the fact that John had quit his job for Natalie.

He never would have thought that his by the book brother would spit in the face of the rules that he had lived most of his life by and marry Natalie while she was under arrest for murder. This thought brought the question, "How are you here? I thought the bail hearing was for tomorrow?"

"What? Oh, I was released. The FBI declared it an accidental shooting. Now where is John, is he ok?" Natalie demanded again, now more worried then ever as it seemed like Michael was avoiding the question.

"John is in room 289. He'll be fine. He just had a slight concussion and some bruising. He'll be sore for a few weeks but he'll be ok. He is asleep now. I gave him a powerful painkiller, that should keep him out for hours yet." Michael told her. When John had come in he had been unconscious and Michael about had a heart attack himself. After checking John over thoroughly and hearing from Bo what happened he decided that John was a very lucky man indeed. He had woken briefly asking for Natalie but he had been in pain so Michael had given him a painkiller that was potent enough to knock him out.

Natalie sagged against the wall in relief; he was going to be ok. "Oh, Thank God!" she said under her breath then looked at Michael again, "Can I see him?"

Michael nodded and went with her to John's room, "My brother is one lucky man. He could have been seriously injured or killed." He paused a second and just as Natalie was about to go in he said, "Welcome to the family."

"You know?"

Michael nodded, "Bo told me. I'm happy for both of you, but especially for John. I have never seen him like he is with you. He just seems lighter, happier. He really loves you a lot."

"I hope so," Natalie muttered praying that Michael was right because as soon as John woke up she was going to pour her heart out to him.

"What?" Michael asked, not hearing what she said.

"I said I love him too," Natalie lied. She wasn't about to tell her husband's brother that she wasn't sure about John's love; that they had married to keep her out of jail. She pushed open the door and walked into the room. Pulling a chair close to the bed, she sat down, took his hand in hers and waited for him to wake up.

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24**

The first thing John was aware of as he woke up was someone holding his hand. He opened his eyes and looked over to the right and was shocked to see Natalie at his bedside gripping his hand tightly, her head resting on the bed, seemingly asleep. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was 3am. Wondering how she had gotten here and why she was out of jail, not that he wasn't happy about it.

He reached a hand out to stroke her hair, groaning a bit as the action sent a ripple of pain through his side. He ran his fingers through her silky hair and thought about how grateful he was to be alive. He didn't remember much of his accident and when he tried his head hurt worse, but he knew that he could have died. Thinking that he could have died with out ever telling Natalie what she meant to him, regardless of whether she felt, or ever could feel the same made him determined to tell her how he felt about her.

John was unaccustomed to talking about his feeling but he knew that he needed her to know that he loved her, had loved her almost from the beginning of their relationship. He continued to gently stroke her hair, pleased when she turned her face into his hand and let out a little contented sound and gripped his hand a little tighter. With that image in his head he soon fell asleep.

Natalie heard a noise and began to stir. Sitting up in the chair she glanced at the clock and realized she had slept all night. Glancing at John she saw that he was awake and looking at her. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," John echoed, "you're beautiful when you're sleeping."

Natalie blushed, "Thanks." They stared at each other awkwardly for a minute then Natalie took a deep breath, not being able to wait any longer to tell him how she felt. "There is something I need to tell you."

John had just been about to speak but he saw that she needed to get something off her chest so he waited, nodding for her to continue. His mouth fell open in shock as he heard her next words.

"I love you John. I know you probably don't feel the same but I needed you to know." She said rapidly. Not giving John a chance to speak she rushed on, "You could have died and I felt like I would die. I didn't think I could ever love anyone like this. Hell I didn't even believe in love but this, you getting hit by a car, showed me that love is real and I can love. And I love you. I don't know how or when but I do. I really love you."

John began to smile widely as she rambled. Those were the sweetest words he had ever heard. "I love you too," he breathed.

Natalie stopped her rambling thinking she had heard him wrong. "What?" she said.

John looked at her and gave her a dazzling smile, "I love you too," he repeated slightly louder and with feeling. "I've loved you for a while now."

Natalie looked at him in shock, "You have?"

John nodded and said, "Yeah I have."

Hearing him say that Natalie grinned and said, "Now what?"

John frowned, not understanding what she meant. "What do you mean?"

Natalie's smile faltered a little and she said, "When we got married it was for me, to help me and then we decided to make it a real marriage but neither of us said anything about love. Now that we know we love each other do we start over or just...just..." she stopped, unsure of what to say.

John understood more then what she was saying. She wanted their vows to mean something when they said them. He wanted that too so he said, "Natalie, Will you marry me?"

"But we're already married John."

"Marry me again." He told her, "I want to look into your eyes and see the love you feel for me in them as we say our vows. I want you and I to start over with love and trust. Most of all I want to see you walk down the isle to me a free woman coming to me because you love me."

Natalie had tears in her eyes and nodded vehemently, "Yes, I'll marry you again!" She sat on the side of the bed leaned over and kissed him gently. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, pulling back she said, "John, you're still hurt!"

"Kiss me and make it better," he said with a leer before claiming her lips again in a passionate kiss that spoke of his love and desire for her.

They were still kissing when Michael came in with John's release papers, "Ohh! Sorry!" He said, laughing when they pulled apart like guilty teenagers.

"What do you want Michael?" John growled at him, annoyed at the interruption. He glanced at Natalie and a grin tugged at his mouth, she was blushing a deep red at being caught making out in a hospital room by Michael.

"Well I brought your release papers but it looked like you were looking for another kind of release just a minute ago." He said laughing loudly then even more so when he saw his brother's death glare. When he saw Natalie blush an even deeper shade of red he immediately felt bad for embarrassing her further. "Ohh Natalie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just love to pick on my brother."

Still mortified at being caught making out with John she simply nodded and said, "Its ok. I really shouldn't be on his bed anyway." She jumped off the bed and stood next to it uncomfortably.

Seeing her discomfort John said, "I can get out of here now?" trying to hasten his brother out of the room.

"Yup, I got your papers to sign right here." Michael said waving papers in Johns face. Setting them down on the stand he said, "I'll leave you two alone now." He left the room whistling.

John and Natalie looked at each other as Michael shut the door and burst out laughing. John got dressed slowly, his body sore from the accident. As he finished he looked at Natalie and asked, "So, are you ever going to tell me how come you're not in jail? Not that I'm not happy you're here but I'm confused."

Natalie told him about how Vicki had gone to Gloria's and convinced her to come forward and how her lawyer had forced the FBI to rule the shooting accidental and in self-defense. She told him how her lawyer had told her that the case was closed and that she was free.

John filled out the paperwork and set it aside for Michael as Natalie told him what had happened after the car had struck him. He was surprised when Natalie told him that Bo had gone in the ambulance with him. "I guess I won't have to worry about him coming after me with a shotgun for marrying you," John said as he drove to the nearest hotel. He wanted to get away from the hospital and there was a nice hotel just down the street from the police station that would be safe. Even though he had quit his job he still thought like he was a cop. He snorted to himself at that thought.

"What was that for?" Natalie asked as he pulled into the parking lot.

"Just wondering what I am going to do now that I don't have a job anymore." John told her.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry I cost you your job, John" Natalie said softly.

"None of that," John said pulling into a parking spot. Taking her chin in his hand gently, he turned her head to look at him, "I love you. It was my choice to quit. You didn't cost me anything."

"But..." she said.

"No buts. I made the choice to quit. Dune would have suspended me and when you were cleared he would have lifted the suspension," he told her firmly. He leaned in and kissed her deeply to forestall any other questions or self-recriminations. As they kissed the heat spread through him and suddenly he pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What's the matter John?" Natalie asked also breathing heavily, confused when he opened the door abruptly.

"Any more of that and I'll be making love to you in this car." He told her raggedly still trying to catch his breath. "Lets continue this in our room."

At that Natalie understood and hopped out of the car, suddenly as anxious to get into the hotel as he was. As they rounded the front of the car and headed to the door he took her hand in his. Natalie felt happier then she ever had in her life as they walked into the hotel hand in hand.

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25 Smut

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25** (**NC-17)**

Natalie waited impatiently as John got them a room. It was all slightly unreal to her as she reflected on the events of the day. The fact that she was free, for now anyway, and that John loved her. More importantly she was still in awe over her own feelings. She never thought she could feel this way, about anyone, let alone a cop. 'Well former cop anyway,' she thought to herself.

Then meeting her family yesterday, finding out she now had a 5 million dollar trust fund, it was all just overwhelming. She needed time to adjust, to take it all in. But over riding all that was her desire for her husband. She wanted to belong to him body and soul, to express her love for him by making love to him. Finding out that he had loved her before made her feel slightly guilty. Like she needed to make up for something some how. She knew it was ridiculous but she couldn't help it.

John got their room key quickly and took her hand, leading her to the elevators. As they stepped in he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, simply holding her. Dropping a kiss on the top of her head, he sensed that she was worrying about something, "What is it?" he asked.

"I feel guilty," she said honestly.

"About what?" he asked confused.

"The first time we made love, you loved me and I didn't know. I didn't realize I felt the same way yet. I feel like I cheated you out of something." Trying to explain left Natalie feeling tongue-tied and a little vulnerable.

John stepped back a bit and tilted her head to meet his gaze, "You didn't cheat me out of anything. Natalie, I loved you and when we made love I knew you didn't feel the same. You don't have to feel bad. All that matters now is that I love you and you love me and that we are starting our lives fresh."

Natalie had tears in her eyes at his heartfelt speech and, unable to speak, she reached for his head and drew him into a passionate kiss.

John kissed her back immediately and then drew back as he heard the elevator doors open. Sighing in frustration he took one look at her glazed eyes and passion flushed face and practically dragged her to their room. Opening the door they quickly stepped inside and the moment Natalie shut the door and turned around he had her pinned against the door devouring her lips in a hungry assault.

Lost in the kiss Natalie brought her hands to his shoulders and pulled him closer. Pressing her body against his she slipped her tongue into his mouth, tasting his essence. Mindful of his bruises she gently ran her hands down his back, stopping at his waist. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his clever hands cup her breasts. It felt so good; her skin felt hot and tingly where he touched her and she moaned again.

John kneaded her breasts gently and pressed his hips into her stomach, letting her feel how much he wanted her. Taking his hands away from her breasts he grinned at her little mew of protest. He took her hand and led her to the bedroom. Reaching the bed he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor. Then, not giving her time to see all the bumps and bruises on his body, he rid himself of his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. The moment he kicked off the last of his clothes he pulled her to him and kissed her.

Natalie watched him strip down quickly and pulled her own shirt over her head. Before she could get anything else off he had shucked all his clothes and was kissing her as if he would die with out her. The passion in his kiss blasted her away, made her crazy for him. As their tongues dueled his hands were unclasping her bra and tossing it to the floor. She gasped as she felt his hands on her bare flesh. Moaning she tore her mouth away from his and buried it in his neck, lightly nipping his skin.

He couldn't get enough of her she was driving him insane, John thought as he moved his hands over her body. He was filled with an urgency that wasn't present the first time they mad love. He felt like he was going to burn up he was so hot. His skin on fire where she touched him and his blood pumped furiously with his need of her. Reaching for her pants he unsnapped them and pushed them and her underwear down her legs. Kneeling in front of her he pulled her shoes and socks off then slid her pants and underwear off as well.

He looked up and saw her looking down at him, naked as the day she was born, and heat flared in his eyes. Reaching up he grasped her hips and forced her to step forward. He ran his hands over her thighs and then in between, urging them apart. He slid his fingers up to her hot aching core and parted her.

Natalie watched as John leaned forward and brought his mouth to her throbbing center. Moaning as his breath whispered on the damp hair and flesh between her legs. As he parted her further and then licked she yelped in pleasure, grabbing his head and sliding her hands into his hair. He continued to torture her licking and nipping, but avoiding the sensitive little nub that would give her the most pleasure. As he pleasured her Natalie felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She was close, so close but he continued to bring her to the edge only to pull back. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any more, when she thought she was going to go mad he suddenly put his mouth on her clit and sucked, hard. With a loud, "John!" she climaxed violently. Her inner muscles clenching and releasing as she gripped John's hair tightly, holding on for dear life.

John smiled against her as he felt her go over the edge. His cock hot, hard, and ready, throbbed with the need to be inside her. Before she had even come down for her high lifted her up deposited her on to the middle of the bed and was above her. Kissing her lips passionately he spread her legs once again and slid into her with one powerful thrust. Groaning aloud as he felt her still spasming body clench around him he stayed still, trying to control himself. He wanted to take her hard and fast but he waited, knowing that there was more, much more, to experience. Soon, as the spasms subsided, he began to move, slow powerful strokes. Sweat dripped from his body and on to hers as he used every ounce of control he had not to plunder her body. He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers as he pinned her arms above her head, continuing with the slow, controlled pace.

Natalie felt like she was on fire. Her body moved in time with his, her hips arching to meet his thrusts. He was going to kill her with his unhurried pace. Her body was demanding more, now! "Faster John." She moaned out, then, "Please!" when he didn't comply to her satisfaction. Gripping his hands tighter she began to arch her hips faster, harder into his, trying to quicken the pace.

John heard her pleas and felt her quicken the pace and knew that it was time. Quickening his movements he felt his balls tightening and knew he was at the end of his control, he was going to cum. Letting go of one of her hands he reached between them and stroked her clit and covered her mouth with his. He began to tremble and shake as he climaxed.

Natalie felt his hand and then his release. As his hot seed shot into her she too found her release. Moaning loudly against his mouth she wrapped her legs around him tightly, pulling him closer, wanting to be as close to him as possible.

As their shaking stopped and they came back to earth, John moved of her and rolled to his side, taking her with him. The looked into each other's eyes for a long moment and smiled tenderly at each other, just enjoying the closeness of the moment. Then Natalie turned around, put her back to him and snuggled into him as John wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. As they lay there spooned together John pulled a blanket over them and settled in for the night.

"I love you, John." Natalie whispered softly, wanting to tell him again but not wanting to break the moment.

John hugged her tighter, happier then he could ever remember being. "I love you too Natalie." Kissing the top of her neck he shifted a little more as he got comfortable. Soon the air was filled with their soft breathing as they fell into a deep sleep, cuddled in each other's arms.

**To be continued...**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26**

Natalie sat in her seat as Jess wove white and red flowers in her hair. She was getting married, again. She winced as Jess pulled her hair, "OW! Jeeze Jessica, leave a little would ya?"

Jess immediately loosened her hold, "I'm so sorry! But you keep moving!"

"Ohh move over! Let me do it. I am the professional you know." Roxy said pushing Jessica aside. She had moved to Llanview shortly after Natalie and Rex had.

It had been 2 months since John had been hit by the car and so much had changed. Natalie couldn't believe how much her life had changed since then. It was like she was a whole different person. 'She sorta was' she thought. John made her complete, she didn't feel like she was alone against the world all the time and that meant more to her then she could possibly say. Loving him had changed her life and she didn't regret a second of it.

Roxy finished her hair and then it was time. She was getting married! In a church, in front of her whole family, both the Balsom's and the Buchanan's and now, at that moment, Natalie didn't think she could be happier. As they headed for their positions Natalie felt a flutter of nervousness but ruthlessly squashed it. This was her day and nothing was going to ruin it!

>>>>>>>>>>>

John took his place at the front of the church. Next to him was his best man Michael and Natalie's brother Joey, he was a priest and was going to perform the ceremony. They had decided to write their own vows and he was nervous as hell. Speaking in front of large groups of people was hard for him and talking about his feelings for Natalie in front of this many people would be even harder. But he would do it, for her. These past 2 months had been the best time in his life. Surrounded by friends and family he felt like he had finally come home. Natalie was the best thing that had ever happened to him and he hoped like hell he could make her happy.

She made his life special and gave his days meaning and filled his nights with passion and love. Today they would say their vows to each other and spend the rest of their lives together; he couldn't wait! Michael nudged him out of his thoughts as the organ music began to play. John looked to the back of the church not really seeing how beautifully it was decorated. He didn't care that there were red and white flowers tied to the benches nor did he care about the archways that were also draped with fragrant red and white roses.

He watched as Vicki came up the isle and took her place then followed by Roxy then, Jessica, and then Gloria. As the organ music swelled and changed, becoming the bridal music John grinned. The rest of the church, those not in the wedding party, was shocked. Instead of the traditional wedding march was Sarah Evans song I could not ask for more.

But John heard none of it. His eyes were glued to the vision that had stepped from the back doors. She was stunning in her wedding gown, which was an unusual as the music she came up the isle to. Bo was with her but John barely noticed him. She was wearing form-fitting, white dress, it was held in place by a thin strip of fabric tied around her neck. It was beautiful but what made it so unusual as a wedding dress was that it ended just above her knees, showing off her shapely legs. Her heels were a good 2 inches and the extra height made her legs look even longer adding to the effect of the dress. He held his breath as she walked slowly, confidently down the isle.

Natalie saw John standing at the alter and forgot everything and everyone in the room. As they locked eyes she felt the love they shared flow between them. Almost with out realizing it she and Bo were at the front of the church and he was kissing her on the cheek. "I love you Natalie" Bo said. Giving her a final squeeze put her hand in Johns and said to John, "You hurt her and you'll answer to me!"

John smiled slightly said, "I know boss." He had taken the job Bo had offered him and was now Llanview's new Chief of Detectives. With a final nod at Bo he turned towards Joey, as did Natalie.

Joey started the ceremony traditionally but when he came to the vows he said, "The bride and Groom have decided to recite their own vows. "Natalie go ahead."

Natalie nodded and looked John in the eyes. Smiling slightly she held up his new ring and put it on his finger. While doing this she began to speak, "Before I knew you I was alone except for Rex and Roxy. My life was a mess. I didn't have many friends. Heck, I didn't want any friends. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone. And then you came in to my life." She chuckled slightly at the memory of their first meeting. "I didn't know you but somehow I felt drawn to you. You protected me when I thought you would simply do your job and get it over with. I think that's when I first started falling in love with you. Love. It's such a new concept to me. I didn't believe in it, I didn't think I could feel it but you showed me that love is real and that I could feel it, for you. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I love you so much. I can't wait to start our life together, here in Llanview with all our friends and family. I love you, John."

John was misty at her words. His heart was full of love for this wonderful woman. Looking into her glistening eyes he slid the ring on her finger and began to speak. "Natalie, you came into my life and turned it up side down. The first time I saw you I just knew that you would change my life forever. After Caitlyn was killed I shut my self off from the world. I didn't want to love; it hurt too much. But then you came into my life and suddenly I had to feel. You made me feel everything; anger, frustration, admiration, jealousy, doubt, disbelief, shock, but most of all you made me feel love again. I love you more then I ever thought I could love anyone and the day you married me for the first time was the happiest day of my life. Even after all the drama and excitement I knew that we had done the right thing. I will love you and cherish every moment we have together. I love you Natalie."

As he finished and saw that Natalie had tears on her face and he tenderly wiped them away with his thumbs. There wasn't a dry eye in the entire church. Even Asa had damp eyes, though he would deny it and shoot anyone that ever mentioned it. They exchanged loving looks and then Joey said, "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife...Again. You may kiss the bride." Which John did, quite thoroughly much to the amusement of the on-lookers.

As they came out of the kiss Joey turned to the congregation and said, "I give you Mr. and Mrs. John McBain!" Everyone stood up and began clapping as John and Natalie began down the isle and out of the church to their waiting limo. They were headed to Rodi's for the reception.

An hour later at Rodi's the party was on. Everyone was happy and having a good time. Currently they were watching the bride and groom playing a competitive game of pool. The odds were in Natalie's favor. Laughing she bent over to make the winning shot, pulling the stick back she gently tapped the 8-ball in the pocket. Everyone laughed at John's mock outraged expression and Natalie giggled hugging him. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jess. "Its time to throw the bouquet," she told Natalie, smiling.

Natalie nodded and waited for all the unmarried women to for a group, which happened to be in front of the entrance. Seeing that they were ready she turned her back and tossed the bouquet into the air. Suddenly there was a loud commotion and Natalie spun around. She was shocked and horrified to see that the cause of the commotion was the two FBI agents breaking into the huddle of women in front of the door. The entire place went quiet as a tomb as Agent Franklin spoke, "John and Natalie McBain we have warrants for your arrest!"

The bouquet dropped noiselessly onto the floor in front of the two FBI men and no one even noticed.

**To be continued... **


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N I do not own these characters. If I did Jolie fanfic would be unnecessary because they would have good s/l's on the show. However since the Hack is head writer and can't write to save her life fanfic is necessary; hence this story.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 27**

Natalie shot John a scared look and tensed. She knew what was coming; the FBI had somehow found the real Victor. She had been afraid of this for quite some time. She wondered if they knew that he was Victor or of they thought he was Marcus. Their next words cleared up her confusion but sent fear into her heart. She reached for John's hand, as he moved to her side, and held it tightly as they came closer.

"Natalie McBain you are under arrest for the murder of Marcus Whitman. John McBain you are under arrest for accessory to murder!" Agent Johnson said as he moved to the couple and hand cuffed their hands behind their backs.

Three hours later Natalie was once again sitting in a jail cell waiting for her lawyer. The only difference between last time and this one was the fact that John was with her. He had been arrested for accessory to murder. She was once again arrested for murdering a man, Marcus this time. She knew that she had indeed killed Marcus just not when, where and how they said. But she also knew to tell them that would be extremely stupid. She couldn't believe her life had come to this. Never had she imagined she would kill someone, the she could even. Now she was not only guilty of the crime she had gotten the man she loved arrested too. The fact that John was here with her was both a blessing and a curse. On one hand she was happy that he was with her, she always felt better when he was around, but on the other hand he was in serious trouble because he had helped her.

After they had called Morgan Stanley to represent them John began to pace his cell. He felt terrible that he hadn't been able to protect Natalie from this. He knew that he would be fine but after a glance over to Natalie he could see that this was killing her. He knew she was blaming herself for getting him in trouble with the law and he needed her to know that he didn't blame her and that if he had to do it all over again he would do the exact same thing. He was surprised at how he had been treated however and he had a new understanding of why she and Rex were so distrustful of the authorities.

Natalie felt terrible for how John had been treated but felt immensely grateful for his support and the support of her family. Their reaction just hammered home just how much things had changed for her, how much better her life was now. Not for any money or Buchanan connections but for the people in her life. She loved them more then she had thought was possible in such a short time. And John...she loved him so much. With every day they had together she loved him just a little bit more until she didn't think it was possible to love him more. But when they had said their vows to each other just hours before she knew that she had never loved him more then in that moment. It was as if things had changed between them, become more real, more permanent almost. Three months ago that thought would have terrified her but now it gave her strength, gave her hope.

John saw Natalie deep in thought and knew instinctively what she was thinking. She was regretting that she had gotten him involved in her life. He thought about what to say to her to make her feel better and could think of nothing that she would believe. As a law enforcement officer he knew that the chances of either of them going to jail was slim. Marrying Natalie had not only protected her but him as well. After hearing what evidence the FBI had he was impressed but with the knowledge of what actually happened he knew that everything would work out. He had sent Rex after Vincent knowing that he would come. He would bring what they needed.

Resuming his pacing he still was deep in thought. He loved Natalie so much and as much as he wished he could comfort her by telling her what was going to happen he knew he couldn't. There was no privacy in these holding cells. If he were to tell her anything of importance someone would hear it and that could spell disaster. The only way his plan would work was if no one else knew anything until their lawyer got here. "Natalie?" He said walking over to the bars that he shared with her.

Natalie looked up and then crossed the cell to him. Putting her hands on his where he held the bars she leaned her head against the bars and sighed. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

John reached thru the bars and cupped her cheek. "Hey, none of that. I love you. There isn't any place I would rather be."

Natalie made a face. "In jail? I could think of a thousand places I would rather be. On our honeymoon for one."

John chuckled for a second and said, "With you. That's where I want to spend the rest of my life. Always with you."

"That's so sweet John but what are we going to do?" Natalie asked him.

"Trust me. It will be ok. We are covered." John told her wishing Rex would return soon and that their lawyer would get there too. No sooner then he had thought that their lawyer walked into the room with Bo.

Natalie smiled half-heartedly at Bo and took John's hand through the bars. She fiddled with his wedding band as Bo opened the door to her then John's cells. "What's going on?"

"We go together to the interrogation room with our lawyer." John answered, seeing her confused look he said, "Because we are married we go together."

"Oh," Was all she said. She kept hold of his hand as they all moved upstairs and to a room, where Rex and Vincent sat waiting for them. "Everything will be ok," Bo murmured. He knew some of what happened but not much. Only that Vincent Jones and Rex had evidence that would get both John and Natalie out of this situation. That was all he needed to know for now.

An hour later Mr. Stanley called in the FBI guys in front of a judge and handed them a motion to dismiss all charges and declared that they had violated Natalie's Civil rights but charging her twice for the same crime there by violating the Double jeopardy law. Since Natalie had already been charged with killing Victor Grossman (When the victim had in fact been his twin brother Marcus) and the charges dismissed they could not charge her again for the same crime. And if they charged her for murdering Marcus it would be ruled self-defense again.

They had sputtered and denied it but when Bo produced a copy of Victor's Hospital records showing that the body was in fact Victor's and not Marcus's they had immediately pointed out that they still could get John on being an accessory to murder.

The lawyer had just laughed and carefully explained that with John and Natalie married they couldn't testify against each other and if they charged either John or Vincent for helping Natalie cover up the crime BOTH John and Vincent would take the fifth amendment and refuse to testify against the other on the grounds that they had the right not to incriminate themselves. This would leave the FBI with no witnesses to a crime that they could not even charge anyone with and therefore all charges should be dismissed. The judge agreed and dismissed all charges.

As they walked out of the Judges chambers hand in hand Natalie looked up at John and said, "I love you so much!"

John squeezed her hand and, as they walked out the courthouse door, pulled her close and kissed her breathless. After the long lingering kiss he pulled back and said, "I love you too. More then I ever thought possible!" then hand in hand they walked to away from the building and to the future, free to start their lives together, secure in the knowledge that their love was all they needed to withstand any obstacle.

**The End!**


End file.
